Truly Madly Deeply
by Sparkle Twilight
Summary: *COMPLETE* Marie and Jeff have been friends for awhile and when things seem to be going right thems go wrong.
1. Chapter One

"Jeff! Stop it! Please!" I yelped as I laughed.   
  
"No, not till you take back what you just said." Jeff demanded while he continued to tickle me.   
  
We had been sitting backstage in the Rec. Room during the taping of Raw is War. I was joking around with him when I said I thought that Dwayne *The Rock* was a better wrestler then him. Which I honestly think is true, but we just wont tell Jeffy that.   
  
"You mean when I said Dwayne was a better wrestler then you?" I questioned him with a puzzled look on my face.   
  
"FINALLLY... The Rock has come back to the rec. room," Dwayne entered sarcastically.   
  
"Dwayne! Help me!!!" I yelped as I burst out into another fit of giggles.   
  
"Hands off Hardy! Ray Ray is all mine." Dwayne joked as he picked me up and swung me around his shoulder.   
  
"HEY!! WHAT AM I????! A CHAMPIONSHIP BELT? I DON'T THINK SO!" I screamed as I lightly pounded on Dwayne's back.   
  
"Oh sorry," Dwayne apologized as he put me down.   
  
"Thankies. For putting me down and saving me from Jeffero over there." I said innocently hiding behind Dwayne as I pointed towards Jeff.   
  
"I'll get you later tonight," Jeff joked.   
  
"Ohh, I'm shaking in my little space boots," I replied in my best Dr. Evil voice.   
  
"You guys are like two little kids. I swear. I just don't know what to do with you anymore Ray Ray. You become more like a 2 year old everyday," Dwayne laughed.   
  
"Oh I know! Isn't it just so amazing. And that is why you love me soo much Dwayne. Just cant resist," I joked.   
  
"Oh you know it. Listen I gotta go. Bye Ray Ray, Bye Jeff," Dwayne exited.   
  
"Toodles Dwayne!" I yelled in his direction.   
  
"And once again we are alone," Jeff smirked.   
  
"NO....." I giggled, "Hey, your done for the night aren't you?"   
  
"Yes'm, why?" Jeff asked with a look of stupidity on his face.   
  
"Wanna go see if we can take off?" I asked.   
  
"Umm, sure. Why don't you go see Vince. He seems to like you much better then me." Jeff stated.   
  
"That's only because I'm better looking then you!" I teased.   
  
"You wish!" Jeff laughed.   
  
"Whatever goober! I'll be right back." I yelled from the hallway.   
  
While walking down the halls to Vince's office I began to sing Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply. It was probably one of my favorite love songs ever. That and I Swear by All 4 One. I was getting really into the song not realizing how loud I was starting to sing. When I stopped to check and see if I was going in the right direction some of the crew workers had stopped and started listening to me. When they noticed I had stopped they started clapping. "Umm, thank you. I think." I said slight blushing as I did a small bow. When I turned to go down the hall towards Vince's office, I seen Adam *Edge*.   
  
"ADAM!!" I screamed as I made a running jump towards him and jumped on his back.   
  
"Hey Re! Take it easy on my back okay, got hit with a chair you know. But I'm taking it you didn't watch it on the monitor." Adam explained.   
  
"Awe, my poor wittle ol' baby. Want me to kiss it better?" I joked.   
  
"Hey man, you really didn't watch it did you??" Adam asked.   
  
"Nope, I know, I'm a bad wittle gurl! Forgive me." I teased.   
  
"Okay. I forgive you. Where you headed?" Adam laughed.   
  
"To Vince's office. Me and Jeff wanna go see if we can leave earlier then norm." I explained. "Ohh, well good luck. He's kinda little upset today. Don't know why. But since he likes you so much, he'll probably let you go." Adam answered.   
  
"Okay, well, see you later tonight. Your going to the club right?" I replied.   
  
"More then likely. Save me a dance for later." Adam called from the hallway.   
  
"Okay," I said turning towards Vince's office door and knocking on it.   
  
"Come in," Vince said in a muffled voice. I opened the door to his office and noticed he was on the phone.   
  
"One minute Marie," Vince whispered.   
  
I took a seat in the chair across from Vince's desk. As I got settled down I fixed my white tank top that had Angel written across it in baby blue letters. I pulled on my short denim shorts that were frayed at the edges. As I crossed my legs, I let my white flip flops dangle from my feet. As I sat there I started singing Here's To The Night in my head.   
  
"Yes, Ms. Rodriguez. I'll see what I can do. Bye." Vince said into the phone. "Okay Marie, what is it you need this time?"   
  
"Oh, me and Jeff were just wondering if we could leave early." I explained.   
  
"I'd love to let you go, but, I cant. We're going to have you escort Y2J out tonight," Vince continued.   
  
"WOAH, wait a minute here. When did me and Chris have a story line together. I thought we hated each other?!" I said shocked.   
  
"Well, you never had a story line. But we want to see how the crowd would react to a Jade/Jericho story line. He's up against Rob tonight. Steph is going to be out there with him. She's going to be doing her little interferences and she's going to land up costing Chris his match. When she's in the ring trash talkin Chris. You get in get a couple of hits, manage to do the hurricana of the top rope and roll out of the ring and help Chris up the ramp. Got it?!" Vince explained in detail what was going to happen tonight.   
  
"No problem, it's simple. Just support Chris and hurt Steph. That's easy. When's Chris on?" I repeated in my laymen's terms of what was supposed to happen.   
  
"He's up in 20. Once the match is over, you and Jeff can take off," Vince continued.   
  
"Okay. Thanks Vince. See you in Albany." I said as I got up to leave.   
  
I had no time to waste. I had to change my shorts, do my hair and make up. I grabbed my sandals and started running back to the rec. room. Once I was there I explained to Jeff what was about to happen. Also told him to put my stuff in the car while I was at ringside. So that way we could just leave. Once I explained everything to him I started running again to my dressing room. As soon as the door shut behind me I grabbed my flight pants *pants like Lita's* pulled out my shoes and turned on the curling iron. While that was heating up I started with my make up. Just as soon as I finished putting my shoes on Chris knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," I said loud enough for Chris to hear me.   
  
"Hey Re. Come on lets go, we're going to be late," Chris said dragging me out of the dressing room. Chris practically dragged me down the hallway. Just as we got up to the curtains Steph and Rob were making they're way towards the ring. Chris told me to wait about 2 seconds after him to walk out. As soon as Steph and Rob were in the ring Chris' music hit. I did as I was told.   
  
"And the opponent, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Jade, Chris Jericho!" Lillian announced.   
  
As we made our way down the ramp the crowd started roaring. I guess seeing me with him surprised them, as much as it did Stephanie. She couldn't believe I was out there. To tell you the truth, neither could I. I made my way to other side of the ring by the announcers booth where I overheard JR and Paul talking.   
  
"What the hell is Jade doing out here?" Paul exclaimed.   
  
"I don't know Paul. I'm just as shocked as you are. I thought she hated Chris Jericho," JR said in a shocked tone.   
  
"Oh forget the explanations, Jade is a beautiful young woman and a great athlete. Jade would be an awesome member of the Alliance and if she would just realize who the better team is, she would see that the Alliance is a better team." Paul stated.   
  
Hearing that I turned around and shook my head and gave Paul a dirty look. I turned back around as the match got under way.   
  
"Well Paul, I think she was trying to tell you that her loyalty is with the WWF." JR laughed.   
  
"Oh shut up JR and watch the match." Paul yelled.   
  
"Fine," JR said still laughing.   
  
The match went on as planned. Steph did what she was supposed to do. Jericho had The Walls of Jericho on Rob when Steph came into the ring hitting Chris in the back of the head with a steel chair and rolled right out dropping the chair on the canvas. Jericho holding his head didn't see Rob go up for the 5 Star Frog Splash. Rob executed the move perfectly and got the pin. Rob rolled out of the ring in pain as Steph stood in the ring pointing her finger at Jericho. She was like a sitting duck. I climbed in behind her and tapped her shoulder. As she turned around I slapped her, she looked to return the slap but I grabbed her arm and stopped her. I then pushed her back and Bulldogged her. I climbed up to the top turnbuckle and waited for Steph to get up. Just as she turned around I jumped off and did the Hurricana and rolled out of the ring. I made my way up the ramp and caught up with Chris, helping him make his way up. Once we got backstage I asked him if he was alright.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Awesome Hurricana back there." Chris complimented.   
  
"Thank you. Well, I'm gonna be heading back to the hotel, need a lift?" I asked.   
  
"No thanks. Thanks for the offer though. You'll be at the club later tonight though right?" Chris smirked.   
  
"You know it," I responded.   
  
"Save me a dance. K?" Chris said.   
  
"Okay. Laters Chris." I yelled from the hallway. 


	2. Chapter Two

~*Ring Ring*~   
  
'Nooo... This cant be happening.. I was having a nice dream... Damn the inventions of the freaking phone.' I thought to myself as I rolled over to answer the phone. "Hello," I answered groggily.   
  
"Hey sleepy. Get up. Gotta get ready to go out to the club." a familiar voice said.   
  
"Thanks Jeff. Meet me in the lobby in about an hour and a half." I mumbled.   
  
"Okay. Toodles babe," Jeff replied as he hung up.   
  
I literally rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. I slowly got up and slowly made my way to the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom and turned on the lights I ran straight back out to the phone. Picked up the receiver and dialed Jeff's room number.   
  
"Hey Matt, it's Marie." I said.   
  
"Oh hey, what's up?" Matt responded.   
  
"Nothing. I need you tell Jeff he better just meet me up in my room." I mumbled.   
  
"That bad, eh?" Matt laughed.   
  
"Not a joking matter. I fell asleep with my make up. And well, I have to take a shower now." I explained.   
  
"Okay. Talk to you later." Matt giggled.   
  
As I hung up I turned on my stereo that I brought with me. Before getting in the shower I put in my Reel Big Fish CD. I took a long enough shower just to wash my face and hair. When I got out I put my cotton robe and started drying my hair. Just as I put the blow dryer back on it's hook Jeff walked in.   
  
"Hey Hun," I said walking into the main room.   
  
"Hey babe!" Jeff said giving me a hug.   
  
"Need your opinion on something. What outfit should I wear..."I said pulling out two outfits from the hotel closet.   
  
"Wear that. You'll look great," Jeff laughed pointing at my robe.   
  
"Oh yeah Jeff, I'll wear my robe to the club. Seriously, leopard skin print pants with black tube top with these heels or these leather pants and my red halter top that says 'Devilishly Charming' and the same shoes. Pick," I told Jeff holding the outfits in my hands.   
  
"Hmm, tough decision," Jeff paused, "Wear the leopard pants outfit and put your hair down and crimp it."   
  
"Okily dokily," I said hanging up the other outfit.   
  
We talked about what we were going to do when we get to Albany. I was talking about taking him to go meet my friend Jen when we get there. Just as I finished getting dressed I noticed something was missing.   
  
"Jeff! Toss me that lotion bottle over there," I yelled from the bathroom.   
  
"You mean the bottle with all the glitter in it?" he yelled back.   
  
"Yup," I replied.   
  
We met up with our friends Tori and Greg *Shane Helms* in the lobby. Matt was going to meet up with us in the parking lot of the club. Amy, Chris, and Adam went with Matt in his car. Guess I took to long. When I first joined the Federation Tori had been the biggest bitch to me. But once we had it out in the ring we became somewhat close friends. She's still the biggest bitch I've ever met, but she has a soft side. Sort of.   
  
"Yo Marie, what's up with the escorting Chris to the ring thing?" Tori asked from the backseat of the car.   
  
"Oh Vince wanted to see how the crowd would like it." I answered.   
  
"Turn left at the next stop light right?" Jeff asked.   
  
"Yeah, I told you I should've drove Jeff," Greg answered from the seat besides Tori.   
  
"Jeffy, can I please turn on the radio??" I begged.   
  
"Yeah go ahead," Jeff answered.   
  
"Wait. Go back a station Re. I love that song," Tori shouted.   
  
"I do too!" I said in a child like voice.   
  
"What song is it?" Greg asked.   
  
"Truly Madly Deeply," Tori sighed.   
  
"Quick change it before they start to sing," Greg joked.   
  
"Oh shut up Greg," Tori and I said in unison.   
  
"No you!" Greg retorted.   
  
"HEY CHILDREN. Stop bickering, we're here," Jeff yelled.   
  
I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at Jeff.   
  
"You know Re, Dwayne was right," Jeff said.   
  
"How's that?" I asked.   
  
"Your becoming more like a 2 year old everyday," Jeff laughed.   
  
"And proud of it!" I laughed.   
  
"Come on you guys! We've been waiting here for 45 minutes." Matt complained.   
  
"Wah wah wah, go cry me a river Matt," Tori said sarcastically.   
  
Once we got into the club we made sure we had a good table before heading out of the dance floor. Before heading out I ordered myself a Screwdriver *mixture of Vodka and Orange Juice*.   
  
"Re, you said you'd dance with me," Chris reminded me.   
  
"I know. Let me finish this up, then I'll gout there with you." I replied taking a sip of my drink.   
  
"I'll be back in five. You better be done when I come back!" Chris yelled.   
  
~*Across the room*~   
  
"Hey yo Mark, isn't that Marie over there in booth?" Cameron asked.   
  
"Where?" Mark responded quickly.   
  
"Over there, sitting with that chick," Cameron said pointing in my direction.   
  
"Well, I'll be damned. Sure looks like her." Mark started, "Think I should go talk her?"   
  
"Why not? I mean it's not like you guys aren't on speaking terms," Cameron explained.   
  
"Okay. Come with me though, please." Mark pleaded.   
  
Cameron let out a faint sigh, "Fine!"   
  
~*Back at Marie's Table*~   
  
"Like I was saying, you and Jeff should definitely get together," Amy continued with our conversation as Tori joined us.   
  
"Oh shut up," Tori interrupted, "She doesn't have to do anything with him she doesn't want to. Besides, they're just friends."   
  
"You know Tori, your such a bitch. You just don't know when to stay out of a conversation do you?" Amy yelled.   
  
"Both of you shut it. Tori is right. And I'm not looking for a relationship.... yet." I yelled.   
  
"Well, well, well, if it ain't little Piglet," a mans voice said.   
  
"Excuse me?" Tori said jumping from her seat.   
  
"Sit, Tori, Sit. It's just my old high school buddy Mark," I said trying to calm her down,   
  
"What are you doing in Pittsburgh?"   
  
"I was just going to ask you that. I moved here about a year ago. Now what about you?" Mark asked.   
  
"Oh just passing through on business." I smirked.   
  
"Oh, hey, you still trying to become a wrestler?" Mark asked.   
  
"Oh My God!" Amy yelled spitting out her drink, "you don't know?"   
  
"Obviously not. Mark dude, she's only one of the best WWF Divas. Next to me of course!" Tori laughed.   
  
We talked for awhile and exchanged numbers and email addresses. It's been so long since I had actually talked to him. We were dating before I left, but never really had anything going. At one point I thought I was in love with him. I guess we just grew apart.   
  
"Yo Re, come on, you owe me that dance," Chris called from behind Mark.   
  
"One minute!" I yelled, "Well Mark, it was nice seeing you email me sometime."   
  
When me and Chris got out to the dance floor 112's Peaches and Cream came on. We started dancing slow and gradually worked our way into grinding. I stayed out on the dance floor for a good hour. When I got back to the table Matt and Jeff had been talking and stopped suddenly when I came up. Didn't bother me much. Yet, anyways. I ordered myself a shot of Tequila before going back out.   
  
"Hey Marie, I'm going to head back to the hotel, wanna come?" Jeff asked sounding a little concerned.   
  
"Um, I promised Adam a dance. Can you wait?" I answered.   
  
"Yeah. I'll be right here," Jeff sighed.   
  
Just as I was getting up to go look for Adam he walked up. As we were making our way onto the dance floor "What's Your Fantasy" came on. Whenever Adam and I danced together we were in our own world. Our bodies just naturally went into that grinding stage. No need to flow into it.   
  
"Matt, why cant she just dance like that with me?" Jeff sighed.   
  
"You mean up all over you when she's drunk like that?" Matt asked sarcastically.   
  
"Not when she's drunk. I should take her back to the hotel, huh?" Jeff suggested.   
  
"Yeah. Wait till her and Adam come back, or else she'll bitch at you the entire way back." Matt explained.   
  
Jeff didn't hear what Matt said, he had gone off into a daze. Staring at how I was dancing with Adam. He didn't even realize Greg had joined them and was trying to talk to Jeff.   
  
"Boy Jeff, you've got it bad," Matt said smacking Jeff on his forehead.   
  
"Shit, what was that for?" Jeff yelled.   
  
"What does Jeff have?" Greg asked.   
  
"A thing for Marie," Matt responded.   
  
"What?!" Greg said stupidly.   
  
"Jesus Matt, cant you keep your mouth shut?" Jeff yelled.   
  
"What'd you do now?" I slurred as I walked up to the table with Adams arm wrapped around my hip.   
  
"Oh nothing. I think it's time to go now. Jeff will take you back." Matt answered quickly.   
  
"Okily dokily. Jeff, can you give me a piggy back ride?" I asked giving him a big hug and my puppy dog eyes.   
  
Jeff let out a loud sigh and said, "Fine. Jump on."   
  
"You know, have I told you how much I love you?" I whispered into his ear.   
  
"I'm sure it's just the alcohol talking," Jeff stated as we walked to the car.   
  
"Why Jeff Hardy are you saying I'm drunk?" I gasped.   
  
"You said it not me," Jeff laughed.   
  
"You know if I could just see straight I'd smack you for that comment," I slurred as Jeff put me in the backseat of the car to lay me down.   
  
We didn't talk much on the way to the hotel cause I was just near passing out. I remember feeling the car come to a stop when we came to a stop light. I must've fell asleep on the way to the hotel because I didn't even realize we had gotten there until Jeff woke me up. I could barely walk so Jeff had to carry me into the hotel. We got a couple of stares from the people at the counter from what I could tell. Jeff asked me to pull out my hotel card key for him to open up the door when we were in the elevator.. I did as told cause I was tired and very drunk. When we got to my room Jeff laid me on my bed and stayed for a little while before getting up to leave.   
  
"Wait Jeff," I mumbled.   
  
"Yeah, what do you need?" Jeff replied.   
  
"Stay with me tonight. Please." I asked.   
  
"Umm," he paused, "okay, I'll just sleep on the floor."   
  
"No, sleep up here with me." I yawned.   
  
As Jeff climbed in the bed I could tell he was trying to keep his distance.   
  
"Jeff, what are you doing?? Come closer.." I whined.   
  
"How's this?" Jeff asked sounding self conscious.   
  
"Okay I guess," I replied.   
  
Before dozing off I turned around and scooted towards Jeff more. I buried my head in his chest and said good night.


	3. Chapter Three

'Marie!!   
Hey there! What's up? Not much here. Haven't heard from you in awhile. I know you've been busy with the federation in all, but, gee girl don't you know how to keep contact with your friends?! Dang. Anyways it was really nice seeing you again. Nice meeting Jeff too.. I really liked him. Ha ha, he's such a sweetheart. Thanks for hooking me up with those good tickets and backstage passes. Anyways, email me back. Gotta go to work now. Toodles babe!   
Jennifer'   
  
~*IM Ring sound*~   
  
Marky Mark77: Marie! What's up?!   
PiglEt maRie38: Mark!! nothin and yourself?   
Marky Mark77: oh nothing, hey did you wanna come spend the week with me sometime to catch up on old times?   
PiglEt maRie38: I'd love to. I got a vacation coming up soon, I can take. come in about 2 weeks if you want me to..   
Marky Mark77: Okay.. Let me know when your coming and all that other info so that way I can fix up the spare room. So, how's everything going?   
PiglEt maRie38: Pretty awesome. I'm just on my way to umm.. hold on let me ask Jeff...   
Marky Mark77: LoL, okay..   
PiglEt maRie38: I'm on my way to Sacramento.. been traveling to much. Jeff says Hi by the way...   
Marky Mark77: tell him I say hi. hey well call me with the info.. bye babe.   
PiglEt maRie38: bye!   
Marky Mark77 signed off at 5:38 pm   
PiglEt maRie38 signed off at 5:39 pm   
  
After I signed off I closed up my laptop and put it away. I could tell something was wrong with Jeff. He seemed more uptight then usual. He's been acting that way ever since that morning we woke up in the same bed. I don't remember everything that happened just the fact that I told him to stay. Now that I think about it, he's been that way whenever   
I come around and he's with his brother.   
  
"Hey Jeff," I said in a low voice.   
  
"Yeah?" he responded.   
  
"What's wrong? You seem tense.." I stuttered.   
  
"Nothing. Just been thinking about some things," he answered sounding unsure of himself.   
  
"No I mean every time I'm around. I've been meaning to ask you, just always forgot to ask," I explained.   
  
"Listen Marie, I told you it's nothing. Cant you just leave it at that." Jeff yelled.   
  
"Damn it Jeff. Pull over.. I'm sick of you avoiding the subject. Never mind do NOT talk to me for the remainder of the time. Do not even talk to me when we're in Sacramento!" I yelled.   
  
"Fine!" he yelled back.  
  
~*Later that day in Sacramento*~  
  
"So you guys had a fight in the car?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I feel like an ass. I mean, it's just been bothering me that he never tells me anything when I ask. I'm going to go see Vince later tonight about taking off for two weeks. Mark wants me to go visit him for a week. Then I figure the second week I can spend some time here. My home," I sighed   
  
"Don't let it get to you. Jeff has a lot of things on his mind right now," Amy responded.  
  
"That's just it!" I interrupted, "I know he does. I really wish I knew. I thought we were best friends. He hasn't let me in on anything. I feel like I'm useless. Sort of like I'm not included in anything you guys do anymore. And to tell you the truth I hate it. I hate not being able to spend time with him. He's my friend too. Shit, with the way I'm talking   
you'd think I had a thing for Jeff."  
  
"Do you?" Amy asked.  
  
"God no," I yelled, "Just forget we had this conversation. I'm going to go see Vince."   
When I went to go see Vince he was very understanding. He told me that I could go for a week, and if I needed more time he could just give me a month off and say I'm on sick leave. I don't really remember. I would have to wait for a month before I could actually go anywhere. I think Vince was going to have me loose a few matches and get hurt in one and write me off as if I'm on injury leave.  
  
Over the next month I made myself scarce around Matt and Jeff and Amy. I spent my time with practically everyone else in the Federation. I could tell Jeff was a little upset with that. But I didn't care. I only told Tori and Stephanie where I was going to be. So that way if I need to be contacted they could reach me. I planned on making this vacation a vacation indeed. I didn't feel comfortable staying at Mark's for certain reasons, so I made a hotel reservation at the Holiday Inn.   
  
"Well Marie, I'm going to miss you," Tori said as she gave me a hug.  
  
"Hey, I'll only be gone for a week. Maybe. Don't tell anyone where I am unless it is necessary. I'll call you when I get into my room and give you the hotel number and room number. Okay?" I confirmed.  
  
"Yeah. Okay. I promise I wont tell anyone unless it's an emergency. Have a safe flight kiddo." Tori cried.  
  
"I am seeing the softer side of Tori. I didn't even knew there was one," I giggled.  
  
"Don't expect it to last. Don't even tell anyone I was crying," she laughed.   
  
"Okay. I'll see you in a week." I said giving her one final hug.  
  
The flight to Pittsburgh was good. I slept most of the way. I got a few fans who noticed me and asked for an autograph and picture. I politely gave them their autographs and took pictures. I had no idea I would even be noticed. When I got off the plane I went to Enterprise and rented a car. I didn't want to be a burden for Mark having to drive me around. Once I got into the hotel and checked in I went to my room and put my stuff down. I went to the phone and picked up the receiver and dialed Tori's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Tori answered.  
  
"Hey babe. I made it in safely," I replied.  
  
"Oh hey Liz!! How are you?" Tori said, when ever she called me Liz that meant that Jeff was somewhere in the vicinity. Liz was my codename and Max was his. How original were we??  
  
"Oh, um, what's he doing there?" I asked.  
  
"Well that's good to hear that your doing okay. Max has been looking for you. I guess he needs to tell you something. He really didn't go into details about it," she explained.   
  
"Okay. Thanks Tori. I'll call you back later." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 7:32 pm. I decided I'd call   
Mark and let him know I was in safely. I suggested that maybe I go over to house and we could eat some take out and watch a movie or something. He said that was cool. I told him I'd be there in an hour after I took a shower.   
  
When I got to Mark's house he showed me around his new house. We ordered some pizza and sat down to watch The Original Kings of Comedy. It's my favorite movie all times. After the movie was finished we went to his backyard and laid down on his hammock and looked at the stars. He let his fingers run through my *as he put it* long silky golden brown hair.   
  
"Marie," Mark paused.  
  
"Hmm.." I replied.  
  
"Look at me," he hesitated, "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah," I said sitting up.  
  
"You know, your still as beautiful as I remember. Your natural beauty. Why did we break up?" he mumbled softly.  
  
"I don't know Mark. We just grew apart. You know as well as I do that we just couldn't be together," I started to explain but before I could get any further I was interrupted by a pair of lips kissing mine.   
  
I was completely shocked. What was Mark thinking? Obviously not very clearly that's for damn sure and I wasn't about to let him think I enjoyed it. So pushed him off me *he fell on the ground too* and ran off to my car.   
  
"Marie!! Wait.." Mark called after me.  
  
"Why should I?" I retorted.   
  
"So I can explain," Mark said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Explain what? I thought you invited me out here so I can spend some time with as a friend. Not as a lover or a girlfriend. You knew this was my vacation time." I yelled as I got into the car and drove off leaving Mark standing in his drive way.  
  
"So I can explain that I love you.." Mark yelled as I drove off..  
  
'Sure he loves me. Every male who watches wrestling loves me. Why cant I just have a guy in my life that wont try to ruin it. Am I that bad of a friend? What is with me? I mean I just lost Mark as a friend and on top of that Jeff is probably furious at me for leaving and not telling him where I went.' I thought to myself. The entire way back to the hotel I contemplated about the whole thing. I had had enough of the situation. I couldn't stay here in Pittsburgh. So I called Jennifer and asked if I could stay with her for a month. She said it was cool. After I hung up the phone I called Vince's home, knowing well that'd he'd be home.  
  
"Hello," Stephanie answered.  
  
"Hey Stephanie, it's me Marie, is Vince home, it's vital that I talk to him." I answered.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." She replied.  
  
"Yes, Marie what is?" Vince said softly.  
  
"I'm going to need that month off." I said.  
  
"Okay. I'll let everyone know that your out on injury. Just make sure I have a way of contacting you," Vince stated.  
  
"Sure, I'll give the number to Stephanie. Thanks Vince, sorry to bother you at home. Can I talk to Stephanie again?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah let me go get her," Vince replied.  
  
"Marie what happened? Are you okay?" Stephanie questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just wanted to let you know I wont be in Pittsburgh starting tomorrow morning. I'll be up in a town called Schenectady, NY. It's close to Albany. I'll be staying with Jennifer, Tori knows her number. I'll be back in about a month.. Maybe sooner, I'll probably just hang around up there for a good 2-3 weeks and probably go home to Sac." I explained.  
  
"Okay. Well, I hope the rest of your vacation is alright.. Take care." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Toodles, and please don't tell Jeff where I am." I said.  
  
"Alright. I wont. See ya Marie." Stephanie said as she hung up.  
  
When I got into my hotel room there were several messages from Mark. I deleted them all. I didn't want to talk to him if my life depended on it. After deleting all the messages I called the airport and made a flight reservation to Albany. I packed my stuff up and went to sleep. What I needed was a vacation for me to think, reflect on things, what I really want.


	4. Chapter Four

~!*1 week later*!~  
  
~!*(Ring Ring)*!~  
  
"Hello?" answered a groggy voice.  
  
"Hey Jeff, it's me Jennifer," she replied.   
  
"Oh hey, what's up?" Jeff said sounding a little happier then when he answered.   
  
"Nothing much here, I was just calling cause I know your concerned about the where abouts of Marie," she started.  
  
"Is she okay, where's she at?" Jeff interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. Listen, she'd probably give me a real ass kicking if she knew I was calling you. She's here at my place for awhile. Some stuff happened to her when she was in Pittsburgh and she hasn't fully told me, but yeah. I know how bad you've been concerned about her. So I just thought I'd let you know," Jennifer explained.   
  
"Oh thanks a bunch," Jeff sighed sounding a little relieved.  
  
"Your welcome Jeff," she replied.  
  
"Hey Kiddo, can I go and talk to her?? I mean so that way we can work some things out, I never got the chance to explain to her why I did what I did and I think she needs to hear it," Jeff asked.   
  
"You know, I think I can arrange that," Jenn started.  
  
"Arrange what?" Marie asked walking into the room.  
  
"Oh just, a little surprise for my friend Leimomi," Jenn answered covering up the phone.  
  
"Oh okay, well, I'm going out to the park to go think, I'll be back within 2 hours," I said walking to the table that had the car keys and cell phone on it.  
  
"Hey Marie, do you want me to go with you? I mean you seem really distant ever since you got here. You've been going to the park to think a lot.. I'm concerned about you, that's all," Jenn explained.  
  
"Naw, it's okay Jenn. I know I've been distant. I'll get over it. In time you'll know why. I'll see ya when I get back," I said walking out the front door.  
  
"Okay Jeff, sorry bout that. Listen, you know, you can just get a flight out as soon as you can and let me know when your here and when your ready to talk to her and I'll just happen to HAVE to do something, sound like a plan to you?" Jenn asked.  
  
"Yeah sounds good. I'll talk to you when I find out. Bye." Jeff replied as he hung up.  
  
"Bye Jeff," Jenn said before hanging up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~!*(3 days later)*!~  
  
~!*(At the park)*!~  
  
'What was I thinking just taking off like that on everyone. I had no right to do that, no matter who I am. It's just not fair.. what was I thinking? Obviously not very clearly. I haven't even heard from Jeff. He must not even be concerned about me at all.. what a butt   
monkey.. hell, I haven't heard from anyone over there,' Marie thought to herself as she sat on the grass looking out onto the lake.  
  
"Excuse me Ms., but are you Jade from wrestling?" asked a little girl tapping me on my shoulder.  
  
"Why, I am. And just who might you be?" I returned trying to be as happy as I could.  
  
"My name's Marie. I was wondering if maybe I could get your autograph," she asked so innocently you just couldn't refuse.  
  
"Well, of course I will. You have such a pretty name, I guess we have something in common, we have the same names," I said trying to be nice.  
  
"Marie April! You shouldn't be bothering her, leave her alone, it's her day off!" her mom shouted as she seen her daughter talking to me.  
  
"Hey it's not a problem. I enjoy talking to fans. Hey Marie, guess what, we got another thing in common, my middle names April too, "I whispered.  
  
"Really? That is cool, mommy did you hear her?" Marie asked as she turned to her mom.  
  
"Yes I did. We better leave her alone now. Thank her for the autograph honey," her mom said nicely.  
  
"Thank you Jad... err, I mean Marie. Thank you taking time to talk to me," she said as she turned around to walk with her mom.  
  
"Your welcome, hey Marie, come here a sec, I wanna give you something, here, it's my favorite bracelet. I want you take good care of it. Okay?" I said putting my lucky silver charm bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"Okay I will, I promise!" Marie smiled as she gave me a big hug.  
  
"Marie's mom, listen I know you probably don't want your daughter watching wrestling or anywhere near a live event, but the next time we're in Albany did you want to bring her by the arena?" I offered nicely.  
  
"You know I'd love to. But her dad would never let her go. I had a hard enough time getting him to let me bring her here," her mom explained.  
  
"Oh okay. Well, I'd really like to see Marie again, she's such a nice little girl. Do you think we could possibly meet up here at least once a week?" I asked nicely.  
  
"Sure, I think we could do that. How bout every Wednesdays your here at say 5 o'clock? By the way my name's Alexis," she responded.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. Starting tomorrow? I come here everyday. I'll be here up until the end of the month. It was nice meeting you guys. Maybe I'll see you around, I'm going to be here for a couple more weeks. You promise not to tell anyone where I'm at Marie?" I asked in a child like voice.  
  
"Scouts honor! It'll be our little secret. Right mommy?" Marie giggled.  
  
"It sure will be. Come on honey, lets go home now," her mom said grabbing Marie's hand and walking her back to their car.  
  
'It was nice to see something like that. Made my day that's for sure. Made me a happier person. I guess I better be getting back to Jenn's. I've been gone for a good three hours.   
She's going to be so concerned," I thought to myself as I got up and wiped off my bottom of any dirt.  
  
As I was making my way back to my rental car Marie and her mother waved good bye to me as they pulled out of the park parking lot.   
  
When I was driving back to Jenn's Truly Madly Deeply came on the radio. I turned up the volume and sang along with the song. When I pulled up in to Jenn's drive way it was 7:28 pm.  
  
"Hey Jenn, you wont believe what happened at the park," I said loudly as I entered the family room stopping abruptly at the sight I seen on the couch, "Jeff? What are you doing here? Where's Jennifer?".  
  
"Hey Marie. I'm here cause I need to talk to you and Jennifer went out to go get something," Jeff explained.  
  
"Right. Uh huh. I'm all ears. What'd ya need to talk to me about?" I asked looking straight into Jeff's eyes.  
  
"Okay, I need to talk to you about what happened between us and can you please not stare at me like that you look like you wanna kill me!" Jeff stated.  
  
"Well, you haven't made an attempt to contact me at all, and it's been over a week since we've talked, what do you expect from me a warm welcome?" I shouted.  
  
"No I was sort of expecting this. Can we just talk about this?!" Jeff started to raise his voice.  
  
"Yeah, we can. Lets go sit outside on the bench," I sighed.  
  
"Okay, before I say anything, you promise not to say anything before I'm done talking?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Mm hmm, scouts honor," I giggled as I remember Marie saying that to me.  
  
"Do you remember when we were in the car and you were talking about going to go visit Mark? I was jealous. That's why I was upset. Just like when you dance with Adam and Chris I get jealous, because I knew you would never dance like that with me. I get jealous of any guy who spends time with you when I'm not around. Just like all those times when you would walk up when Matt and I were taking and we suddenly got quiet, we were talking about you. Matt was always tryin to convince me to confess my true feelings for you. But I never did, I was afraid I'd loose you as a friend, and I wouldn't be able to stand that. Then when you left just out of no where no one knew where you were. I thought it was my fault. I thought all the way back to when I first met you when you accidentally ran into me cause you were going to be late for your meeting with Vince and you were lost. I remembered exactly what you wore, a green tank top with overalls on and your hair up in a pony tail. That's how much I remembered. I even recalled your smile and how great I thought it was, I remembered waiting for you outside of Vince's office to see how things went. I even thought of the conversation we were having about how you like writing and doing things you could only dream of doing. Those first few moments I met you I felt a strong connection with you, I felt like you were actually the one who I was meant to be with. I was barely even talking to Matt when you first left, cause I was thinking about the times we had together. When I found out where you were I just had to come and see you and explain. I wasn't just going to let you slip through my hands that easily and over one argument," Jeff explained.  
  
"Awe, now I feel awful. I'm so sorry Jeff. I had no idea! Give me a hug," I sniffled out.  
  
As we hugged I continued to cry on Jeff's shoulder. I had never had anyone tell me something as charming as what he just told me. This made me love Jeff even more then I did. Who could resist someone just as nice as him? I can tell you, me. After all this, you would think I would have at least somewhat of similar feelings.. well, I don't. none! how much does that bite? To be loved by someone and not love them.  
  
"Jeff, I love you too, just not the same way you love me. It's a horrible thing. I know. I am really sorry, I'm just not ready for a relationship and every time I get involved in one something bad happens and like you said, I don't wanna ruin the wonderful friendship we have. Can you forgive me Jeff?" I cried.  
  
"Yeah, I can forgive you. I just had to tell you how I feel for you. I guess I can be going now," Jeff sighed sadly.  
  
"Wait Jeff, don't. I want you to stay a while with me. At least till Thursday. There's someone I want you to meet tomorrow, will you come?" I asked politely.  
  
"Yeah I guess I could do that," Jeff said.  
  
"Now Mr., I want you to do me a favor, start trying to see other people. I know it's hard being we're always on the road and everything. But try and get yourself involved with someone, I want to see you happy again, okay?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll do you that one favor," Jeff sighed.  
  
The next day at 5 o'clock I took Jeff with me to go meet Marie April. Marie was really happy that she got to meet Jeff. She's such a cute little girl. While Marie and Jeff were playing I got to know Alexis a little better. Just as me and Jeff were leaving Marie ran up to us and gave us both "big" hugs. Alexis thanked us both for taking time to spend with her daughter. We told her it was our pleasure and that she didn't have to thank us 24/7. The rest of the week went by pretty fast and Jeff had to leave to go catch up with the rest of the Federation. At the airport I gave him a hug and a kiss good bye and told him I'd see him at the end of the month.


	5. Chapter Five

~!*(Exactly Six Months Later in Matt's POV)*!~  
  
"Hey Matt, What's up?" Marie said as she walked into the hotel lobby.  
  
"Hey Marie. Nothing much here. Waiting for Jeff to get the keys to our room, that's all, what about you?" I asked.  
  
"Going up to my room. Did you want to come up with me, or you going to wait down here for Jeff?" Marie replied.  
  
"I'll be up there in a second, let me find out what room I'm in and get the key before Jeff takes off without giving me one. What's your room number?" I joked.  
  
"Room 528. I'll see you in a bit. Tell Jeff I say hi." Marie said as I turned to walk to the elevator's.   
  
"Hey Matt!" shouted a woman's voice.  
  
"Oh my god, Nikki what are you doing here in Miami?" I said in a shocked voice as I hugged her.  
  
"Oh well, I figured I would surprise Jeff. Tonight's our five month anniversary and I told him to be expecting something from me, so I came and I was wondering, if you could maybe not be at the hotel room tonight. Do you have anywhere else to stay?" Nikki began to explain.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I might be able to stay with Marie, if not I'll just get a room tonight." I responded.  
  
"Here Matt, we're in room 648," Jeff began but stopped when he noticed Nikki, "Nikki?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, as you know it's our 5 month anniversary tonight and I told you to be expecting something from me, so you got me for the night as your present," she giggled as she took a step forward to hug and kiss Jeff.  
  
"Wow, this is certainly a surprise. But I'm happy your here!" Jeff said happily.  
  
"Now that you two are both happy I guess I'll leave you two alone. Jeff, I'll be at Marie's room, 528," I said as he picked up my suitcases.  
  
"Oh hey Matt, tell Marie that I have to cancel our plans we had. Okay?" Jeff asked nicely.  
  
"Yeah, I can do that. Oh yeah, she says Hi. Well, I guess I'll see you two later. Bye Jeff, Bye Nikki." I replied as I turned towards the elevator's.   
  
"Bye!" They said in unison.  
  
As I got into the elevator I thought to myself about what possible plans Jeff and Marie had together. I had been noticing that ever since Marie had left for a month and came back, Marie and Jeff have never been quite the same. They never spent quite as much time as they used to and whenever they took road trips, Marie would often opt to be in the car with me instead of Jeff. Which I never thought of until just now.   
  
~!*(Marie's POV)*!~  
  
.knock knock.  
  
"Come in!" I shouted from inside the hotel room.   
  
"Hey. You wont believe who's here," Matt said as he entered the room.  
  
"Umm... who?" I giggled.  
  
"Nikki, so that mean's Jeff had to cancel whatever plans you two had for tonight. Which by the way I would like to know were." Matt responded.  
  
"No kidding, Nikki. Oh well. We were going go to go play a game of Mini Golf and go eat some pizza. Did you want to come with me instead?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Hey, um, can I stay here tonight? Nikki sort of wants me out of my room," Matt asked.   
  
"Yeah, no problem." I said.  
  
"So what IS Nikki doing here?" I asked with sort of a jealous tone, hoping Matt wouldn't catch it.  
  
"Am I sensing some jealousy, Marie?" Matt asked.  
  
"Me, jealous? No! Just a little upset that's all. Just whenever we have something planned, Nikki always seems to ruin it in someway. Just mainly when we have things that we want to do. I know his commitment is to Nikki, but we never hangout anymore. That's why I'm really glad we're going to have that story line," I explained.   
  
"Oh yes. You guys are going to get together. Which you do realize involves kissing and all that stuff. That's going to make Nikki hate you even more. She already hates you now because Jeff told her that he loves you. She's just got that jealousy vibe going on." Matt replied.  
  
"Matt, be honest, what do you think about my friendship with Jeff? It's pretty much been ruined ever since he came to New York. I don't know if he told you." I sighed.  
  
"No, because I told him that whatever happened between him and you was your business and no one else's. Now how about we go out and play some of that putt putt. You need to stop thinking about Jeff and I want to have fun for once," Matt said.   
  
"Okay. You can drive us," I replied getting up from the chair.  
  
.Jeff's Room.  
  
"Whatcha looking at Jeff?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Oh, just going over on what's going to happen tomorrow at Raw," Jeff said looking up from the paper.   
  
"Oh, let me see," Nikki said taking the paper from Jeff's hands.  
  
"Wait, wait. I don't think you wan……" Jeff stopped noticing the expression on Nikki's face.  
  
"What the hell is this?? You and Jade are getting together? When was this discussed and why wasn't I included? You know how I feel about Marie and you two are going to have a story line together. Not only a story line, but you two will have PHYSICAL contact! You need to change this Jeff. I am not going to stand for this. I really am not! If you don't get this changed, we're through. We're over with!" Nikki demanded.  
  
"But, Nikki. Sweetheart," Jeff pleaded.  
  
"Don't sweetheart me! Don't even talk to me until you get this fixed," Nikki yelled as she left the room.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Jeff shouted as the door shut.   
  
Jeff sat at the table and contemplated his decision. When he finally made up his mind he got up and picked up the receiver to the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hey Re, guess your out with Matt. I just thought I'd call you. Call me back when you get this," Jeff said in a solemn tone.  
  
After hanging up and dialing another number Jeff waited for someone to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello," answered a man's voice.  
  
"Hello, may I speak with Mr. McMahon?" Jeff said into the receiver. "Yeah, Hi Mr. McMahon this is Jeff Hardy calling."  
  
"Oh, Hey Jeff, what do you need?" Vince replied.  
  
"It's about the story line between Marie and I," Jeff sighed.  
  
"What about it?" Vince asked.   
  
"Well, I need to get it changed. Can Tori maybe take Marie's place?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Does Marie know this? I need her permission too," Vince explained.  
  
"Yeah, she knows. We already talked about it." Jeff lied.   
  
"Okay, I'll give Ms. Rodriguez a call. See you tomorrow night at the stadium." Vince said before he hung up the phone.   
  
"Thank you Mr. McMahon. I appreciate this." Jeff said as he hung up the phone.   
  
After hanging up the phone Jeff sat on the bed and put his head in his hands and sighed. Jeff knew that he loved Nikki, but he didn't know if he loved Marie more then he loved Nikki. What Jeff did know is that his and Marie's friendship has never been the same since he started seeing Nikki he's been distant to Marie, and he regrets doing so. He'd hate to admit it to Nikki, but he was really looking forward to the story line. Being able to have more involvement with Marie was something he liked about it. But he knew better not to say that to Nikki, only because he loved her and that she was the best thing that happened to him since Marie.  
  
.Scandia *Local Mini Golf hangout*.  
  
"Come on Matt! You can do better then that!" I laughed as I passed up Matt on the Go-Karts. "This is what my 2nd time passing you up? God you suck!"  
  
"Don't hate on me because your jealous! I still beat you in putt putt!" Matt laughed.  
  
After two more laps around the course it was time for the fun to end.   
  
"That was fun. We got to do this more often Matt." I laughed as I jumped on his back for him to give me a piggy back ride.  
  
"I like hanging out with you. Your don't care about being noticed. We got to do this more often you know. Now I understand why Jeff liked hanging out with you so much." Matt laughed.  
  
"Want to go out for dinner and a movie now?" I asked.  
  
"I think you pretty much tired me out. Besides we have work tomorrow. Let's go back to the hotel. You drive this time." Matt said.  
  
On the way back to the hotel we stopped at Safeway to pick up some snacks for the hotel room and picked up some Chinese food. A couple of people noticed us and asked for our autographs. We gladly signed autographs and we were on our way.   
  
Once up to the hotel room we decided we were going to order a movie. While Matt used the restroom I got out our snacks. When I looked in the mirror I noticed the red light was flashing on the phone. I picked it up and listened to the message, it was from Jeff. After it was done playing I called Jeff up.  
  
"Yo, Jeff, what's up?" I asked as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Marie. Can you come to the room please. I need to talk to you about something and it can't be done over the phone." Jeff said sounding urgent.   
  
"umm.. Okay. But I don't understand. I thought Nikki was there." I replied.  
  
"She was. Just come down to the room. I'm in 648." Jeff answered as he hung up.  
  
"Huh, that was weird." I said to myself.  
  
"What was?" Matt asked.   
  
"Jeff, something went wrong, I'm guessing. He wants me to go to the room." I said as I stood up and put my slippers on.   
  
"Oh okay. I'll wait till you get back for the movie okay?" Matt said.   
  
"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." I responded as I walked out the door.   
  
Walking to the elevator I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. It bothered me a lot. Jeff seemed a little upset. Could something have gone wrong between him and Nikki. I surely hope not, because I think she's right for him. She's a better girlfriend to Jeff then I could ever hope to be. Over the months I've grown to be concerned for Jeff. More then as a friend. Which is odd. Ever time I see Nikki and Jeff kiss I get a sharp pain in my body.   
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I seen Nikki. She'd been coming out of Chris Irvine's (Jericho) room. I stopped dead in my tracks as I seen her and Chris hug and give her a kiss on her forehead. Hoping they wouldn't notice me I kept on walking.   
  
"Oh Hey Marie." Nikki said.  
  
"Oh, Hey Nikki. What are you doing here?" I asked trying to avoid the fact that I knew why and that I just seen what I seen.  
  
"Came by to see Jeff. Our anniversary tonight. But he wasn't in his room so I stopped by to see Chris and now I'm on my way back to my room." Nikki lied.   
  
"Oh okay, well, if I see Jeff I'll be sure and tell him I seen you and that you were looking for him." I replied knowing very well that I was going to see him within the next five minutes.  
  
"So, where you headed?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Up to Amy's room," I lied once again.   
  
"Oh well, tell her I say Hey." Nikki replied. "What floor?"  
  
"Oh, the seventh," I lied once AGAIN because if she knew I was going on the sixth floor she'd probably think I was going to see Jeff, which I am, just don't want her to know. I'll just take the stairs down to his room.  
  
"So, how have you been? Haven't really talked to you in awhile." Nikki said trying to start a conversation.   
  
"I'm doing pretty good. Well, here's my floor, I'll talk to you later." I said rushing out of the elevator.   
  
Once to the stair exit I ran down the stairs and straight to Jeff's room. I knocked on the door with a rushing pace hoping he would answer quicker.  
  
"Jeff open up, it's me." I whispered.  
  
"What took so long?" he asked.  
  
"I ran into to Nikki." I whispered as I pushed Jeff from the door into his room and closed the door behind me. "So, what did you need to talk about?"  
  
"You didn't tell Nikki you were coming here did you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, I told her I was going up to see Amy. So, what did you need to talk about?" I asked again.  
  
"Well, I already called Vince, so I'm letting you know. We wont have the story line together. Nikki got pissed and threw a fit and told me to change it. So now I'll be working with Tori." Jeff sighed.  
  
"WHAT?! This is no fair. Your letting her control your life now Jeff? Why cant we work together? I'm sick of not being able to do things with you anymore Jeff. I really cant stand it. We don't even talk anymore. You barely call me and when we do you cut it short because she suddenly came home or walked in the room. I'm sick of this crap Jeff. I really am. This is not fair to me or you! It's not fair that we cant do anything at work or on our own. Yeah you have a girlfriend, and your commitment is with her, but what about me Jeff? Do you suddenly not care? Have you suddenly forgotten me? You know, when you left after you told me all those things in New York, I couldn't help but feel that I made the biggest mistake of my life. By letting you go, by telling you I didn't have feelings for you. I shut you out only because I've been hurt before and I wasn't about to let myself be hurt again! I have never let myself love because of what happened. I've shut everybody out of my life. I was in a shit hole before I signed with the Federation. Then when you befriended me, that meant a lot. You took me out of the hell hole I was living in. I had feelings for you Jeff, and I still do, I just never realized it until Matt and I were talking earlier. I got jealous because Nikki is here. Now, I'm upset because I cant have a relationship with you. Not even a fake one." I explained. "Now would be a good time to shut up and walk out of this room."  
  
I ran to the elevator's crying. I continued to push the button. I couldn't believe I just brought up Karl. He was my first love, my first EVERYTHING. We dated for seven years, all through high school and through two years of college. I loved him with all my heart and he just up and left me for someone else. Seven years is a long time to be with someone. After he left me I was just a complete mess for at least a year, then I met Mark. We had an on again off again relationship. I never really loved him. He was just someone who could help me get over Karl.   
  
"Marie, wait." Jeff whispered.  
  
"I'm so sorry to have said all that stuff Jeff. I know you love Nikki and I shouldn't try to break that love. But ever since Karl, I've never been able to love. Because he was my first love. But you, you're the love of my life and I couldn't stand back and not tell you that. I'm so sorry Jeff." I apologized.  
  
"I'm not about to let you walk away from me. That would be the biggest mistake of my life. I know how much you loved Karl. That's what made me realize that you do you love me and that what you said is true. But walking away from what just happened is not going to fix anything. I learned that when I was on the plane from New York. I should've stayed with you." Jeff said.   
  
I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted when Jeff's lips touched mine. For the first time since Karl, I went weak in the knees. Jeff's soft lips tasted of honey. The kiss grew more passionate and more intimate as we stood there in front of the elevator. We were interrupted when the elevator doors opened.   
  
"It's about damn time you two got together. I swear I thought I was going to have to Rock Bottom you both in order to get you guys together. I've never seen two people more in love then you two and not even know it. Shese!" Dwayne said sarcastically.  
  
"Ohmigosh. How embarrassing." I said slightly blushing.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I wont tell a soul, until you guys tell me I can." Dwayne laughed. "Well, I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone and head to my room now."  
  
That night was the most intimate, yet, erotic night of my life. We made love. And for the first time in three years I was truly happy. Happy because I was with the one I loved. But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that sooner or later we would have to face reality. The reality of Nikki, the reality of life.


	6. Chapter Six

.next day during taping of raw.  
  
After my match against Tori and having the unfortunate task of losing, I was badly hurt. Making it so I couldn't go out and be Jeff's "valet" as you call it. Which really sucks. So now I am sitting back here watching Jeff's match. He's up against Edge. His "valet" out there with him is Trish Stratus. Why, I don't know. Matt and Amy are talking back and forth about something, I'm to busy being concerned about Jeff to know what their talking about. No one knows about what happened between Jeff and I last night. We were going to make it public by me going out there instead of Tori, which Tori already knew about, that's why she's not out there. When I got back to the hotel room earlier this morning   
Matt asked what happened, I simply said we lost track of time when we were talking and I landed up staying with him because it was so late. But I have a gut feeling Matt thinks something more then that happened.   
  
"Earth to Marie!! Are you alive?" Amy asked waving her hand in front of my face.   
  
"Huh, oh yeah. Sorry, I was thinking about something," I sighed.  
  
"Were you thinking about Jeff or about something else?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why?" I asked with curiosity.  
  
"Cause you were so into the match that we've been trying to talk to you that you didn't even notice. Besides you've been like really happy today. Happier then usual." Amy explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm just really happy that I'm going to get to see my brother today. I thought he still lived in Sacramento, but he's out here in Miami," I lied, well some of it.   
  
I am happy that I get to see my brother. We're really close. He's like my best friend. Well, next to Jeff anyways. Wait wait, Trish did not just do what I think she just did. Show the replay. Oh hell no! She just slapped Jeff. That bitch is going down!  
  
Next thing I know I'm running *with a limp* down the hallway. I wait by the curtain where there's another monitor. I let her get her 2 cents in. Edge is distracting Earl while   
Trish is beating up on Jeff, by this time I've had enough and run out. As soon as I'm visible the whole crowd starts screaming louder. Trish doesn't notice the difference in the crowd and neither does Edge. I slide into the ring with ease and run up behind Trish and bulldog her into the canvas. She rolls out of the ring and I follow behind her. Meanwhile in the ring Jeff and Edge are back to wrestling. I go back to Jeff's corner, while Trish goes back to Edge's. After 10 more minutes of brutal pain on each other Jeff goes up for the Swanton Bomb and gets the pin. Edge rolled out of the ring while Trish attended to him. I slide into the ring and rush up to Jeff and give him a long hard kiss. One to let the fans know and to let all the people who know us that we are together. When I pulled away from the kiss, Jeff was a little shocked. Only because I wasn't supposed to be out there given my current condition. The crowd roared as Jeff pulled me for another hug and kissed me on my forehead. Jeff got out of the ring and helped me out. He also helped me up the ramp. Once behind the curtain Matt and Amy met us backstage.  
  
"Okay, Matt and I both know that Tori was supposed to be out there with you and not Marie. What's going on?" Amy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. I decided I didn't care what Nikki thinks about Marie and that shouldn't affect our friendship, "Jeff said. "Or our relationship."  
  
"WHAT?! Just yesterday you guys were celebrating your 5 month anniversary and now it's over just like that. What the hell happened? I swear Jeff you better not be cheating on her.   
  
She loves you to much for you to be doing that to her," Matt yelled.  
  
"Matt chill dude. I talked to Nikki this morning. I told her some things and she told me some things also. We worked things out. Turns out she really likes Chris." Jeff said.  
  
"Get out of here. Chris Irvine?" Amy asked practically in hysterics.  
  
"Hey, not funny. She was cheating on me with him. Before Marie and I got together last night.." Jeff said.  
  
"Wait. That's why you didn't come back last night? I get it now, and that's why you've been so happy." Matt responded starting to catch on.   
  
Just before Amy could catch on I grabbed her arm and dragged to our dressing room. After I took a shower and got dressed into some clean clothes I packed my things up and headed towards Matt and Jeff's locker room. On the way there I bumped into Dwayne.  
  
"Hey Ray Ray. Can I tell people now??" Dwayne asked in a childish voice.  
  
"Yeah Dwayne you can. Hey tell your wife I say Hi and that I cant wait to get some of her cookies." I said.  
  
"Okay, will do. See ya tomorrow," Dwayne said as he gave me a hug.  
  
"See ya Dwayne!" I replied as I turned around.  
  
"Oh by the way," Dwayne shouted.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Great kiss out there," Dwayne laughed.  
  
"OMG! How embarrassing!" I blushed.  
  
"Everyone in the entire Federation seen that kiss, don't expect not to hear anything about it!" Dwayne warned me.  
  
"Thanks for the warning!" I yelled back.  
  
I continued my walk down the hallway. It seemed like forever to get to Jeff's locker room, but I finally made it.  
  
.knock knock.  
  
"Come in!" Matt yelled from inside the room.   
  
"Hey Matt, where's Jeff?" I asked as I peeked into the room and walked in seeing it was clear for me to come in.  
  
"He's taking a shower," Matt responded.  
  
"Oooh. I'll just wait until I have to go. So, how are you?" I asked.  
  
"Pretty good and yourself?" Matt replied.  
  
"Great now." I smiled as Jeff came out of the shower with a towel around the lower half of his body.  
  
"Riiight, I think I'll go find Amy now." Matt laughed.  
  
"Hey babe," Jeff said.  
  
"Hey handsome," I replied as I got up to kiss him.  
  
"That's a nasty bruise you got there. Does it hurt?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Just a little sore. Not that bad. My leg hurts more though," I sighed.  
  
"Wish I could take away that pain," Jeff whispered into my ear as he kissed the sides and the back of my neck.  
  
"Your helping," I whispered back as I turned around met him nose to nose.  
  
"Glad I could be of service," he joked.  
  
"Glad you could be too," I said as we lip locked.  
  
.ring ring.  
  
"Hold on," I sighed as I went to pick up my cell. "Yeah?"  
  
"Marie, I'll be out in front of the arena in 5 minutes to pick you up," my brother responded.  
  
"Okay Jason. I'll be out there waiting." I said as I hung up. "That was Jason, he's gonna be here in 5 minutes, I gotta go wait for him outside."  
  
"Wait, let me get dressed and I'll wait outside with you," Jeff said.  
  
"Okay, but hurry." I sighed.  
  
Jeff got dressed fast and walked me to the front of the arena. We were sitting outside talking and stuff. My brother took longer then 5 minutes so I was gettin pretty chilly. Jeff took off his sweatshirt and gave it to me to wear. I put it on and got closer to him. As we waited for Jason I put my head on Jeff's shoulders as he put his arm around my back and   
rested his head gently on top of mine. Just as I was starting to doze off my brother pulled up.  
  
"I'll walk you to the car, I got your stuff," Jeff whispered.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered back. "Hey Jason!"  
  
"Hey Marie!" Jason replied as he came around the front of the car to grab my things from Jeff and give me a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you," Jeff sighed having rested his chin on my head being I'm shorter then him.  
  
"It'll just be one night," I giggled.  
  
"One night to long," Jeff whispered.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you Jeff," I whispered as I gave him a kiss before getting into the car.  
  
"I love you to Marie. See ya Jason!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"So, you and Jeff are an item now?" my brother asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed as I leaned my head against the window. Looking in the rearview mirror at Jeff as he stood there watching us pull away.  
  
"Taking it that's his sweatshirt then? Too big to be yours," Jason laughed as seen me sigh.  
  
"Yeah. I love the way it smells. Can never figure out what's in that damn secret mixture of his," I said.  
  
"Gee, sis. You got it bad for him. I always knew you two liked each other, but not this much. I've never seen you like this before. With your head in clouds," Jason laughed.  
  
Next thing I knew the car was flipped over completely. Next came police sirens and people asking me if I was okay, if I was still alive. I don't know what happened, but when I looked over at Jason, he wasn't moving or breathing, he had blood all over the place.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular.  
I looked around my surroundings and they were very unfamiliar. Soon I came to realization that I was in the hospital. My legs in a cast, my face feels swollen, and my wrist is in a soft cast.   
  
"What the hell happened to me?" I said aloud.  
  
.knock knock.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you're up." said a man who seemed to look like a doctor.  
  
"What happened to me and where's my brother at. All I remember is someone pulling me out of the car," I started to cry.  
  
"Ms. Vasquez, your brother and you were in a horrible car accident. You guys were hit by a drunk driver. Your lucky. You got only minor injuries, a twisted wrist, a broken leg, and some cuts and bruises," the doctor explained.  
  
"Where's Jason?" I interrupted.  
  
The doctor took a deep breath then said, "Jason is in the Intensive Care Unit. The majority of the impact was on his side of the car. He's been unconscious for quite sometime now. We're doing everything we can."  
  
I felt strands of tears just rolling down my face. I sighed and went on, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm sorry to give you such news like this Ms. Vasquez," the doctor sighed.  
  
"Do my parents know?" I muffled.  
  
"Yes, they have been contacted. Is there anybody you need me to contact for you?" he asked.  
  
"If you don't mind. I need you to call Jeff Hardy. He's staying at the Sheraton, room 648." I said.  
  
"Would you like to go see your brother while I call Jeff?" he replied.  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you so much Dr.?" I stopped, realizing I don't know his name.  
  
"Dr. Adams. I'll send in Nurse Brown to come and take you to your brother," he answered.  
  
"Oh and please call me Marie," I said as he left the room.  
As I was left there in the room all by myself I couldn't help but think about what had happened. Since I couldn't remember a thing that happened I propped myself up in bed and combed my hair with my fingers. I looked around me frantically for a pen or a hair tie. I couldn't find one. Maybe the nurse would. I couldn't believe this happened to me. Just as everything seemed to be going great, things had taken a turn for the worse. Was this a sign of worse things to come? If it was I didn't like it one bit. Is it telling me I shouldn't be with Jeff? Just as I was about to burst out into tears the nurse came in.  
  
"Hi Marie. I'm Nurse Brown," said the petite blond rolling in the wheel chair for me to sit in.  
  
"Hi, you wouldn't happen to have a pen or a hair tie would you?" I asked.  
  
"You know, I just might have a pen," she replied looking through her pockets for a pen, "A ha! Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Now, how do we accomplish me getting from this bed into that chair?" I giggled.  
  
"Just get out like you usually would and hop into the chair. Simple as that." Nurse Brown smirked.  
  
"Can I call you by your first name? Saying Nurse Brown sounds so funny," I sighed as I go out of the bed.   
  
"Yeah, call me Sarah," she said as she helped me sit into the chair.  
  
After I got situated into the chair I used the pen to put my hair up. She rolled me down the hall and into an elevator. She pushed the button to level 4. We talked small talk and she asked me what I did for a living. I told her I was a Professional Wrestler for the WWF and she was shocked. She didn't see me as the wrestler type. Soon enough we got up to level 4. She pushed me into the room my brother was in. She told me she'd be back in 15 minutes to come get me.  
  
"God Jason. I cant believe this had to happen to us. One minute your laughing and smiling and the next we're flipped over in a car. I'm here with you buddy. I love you so much. You're my best friend, my brother. The only one I have. You cant leave me. I need you to help support me when no one else will." I burst out into a fit of tears.   
  
Why him, why my brother? Why not me? Suddenly, I felt my brothers grip on my hand tighten.   
  
"Jason? Are you awake?" I sobbed.  
  
"Re, don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm just in a little pain. Marie, I love you too. I'm really glad that you and Jeff finally got together. He's a great guy and he'll take good care of you. I have no doubt in that," Jason said trying to hide the pain in his face.   
  
"Well, look whose up?" Sarah said as she walked in.  
  
"Yeah. But I think I'm going to take another nap. I'm hurting real bad," Jason tried to laugh.  
  
"Well, that's okay. We got to take you back upstairs Marie," Sarah explained.  
  
"Okay. I love you Jason. See you later," I said.  
  
"I love you too," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey Sarah, when can I leave here?" I asked.  
  
"When the doctor gives the clearance. He's most likely going to keep you here a few hours. Then he's going to give you a doctors note for work." She replied.   
  
"Okay. Thanks. So, now where are you taking me?" I quizzed her.  
  
"To go get you some crutches, I'm pretty sure you don't want to sit on your butt all day in a wheel chair," Sarah laughed.   
  
"That's for damn sure. Has Dr. Adams contacted Jeff yet?" I laughed.   
  
"Yes, he did, I believe the doctor said Jeff was on his way over." Sarah sighed.   
  
"How do you think my brother is going to hold up? He doesn't look so good. I just don't understand why he got the most of the damage and I didn't." I mumbled.  
  
"Your brother will do good. God works in mysterious ways, there's no telling why he did what he did," Sarah explained.   
  
I knew Sarah was right, but why my brother of all people? Why even us? Sarah took me to a smaller doctors office where he gave me some crutches. Being I've had to use them before I had no problem using them. The difficult task was the fact that I had a soft cast on my wrist, so applying pressure made it hard for me to walk around. Apparently they had recovered my bag from the accident brought it in, it was pretty torn up. I went through it searching for my pajama shorts. The doctor told me that he would release me when Jeff came. I certainly did not want Jeff seeing me in that hospital gown. So I slipped on my shorts and a clean shirt and washed my face. While waiting for Jeff I decided I would go up to the ICU room where my brother was at. Sarah knew where I would be and said that she would tell Jeff where I was so he can come get me. Jason was sleeping when I went in his room and sat next to the side of his bed. I grabbed his hand in mine and silently wished it was me in that bed instead of him. I told him I was there and that I always will be. I started to cry seeing Jay being hooked up to all those wires and having to have the assistance of an oxygen mask help him breathe. It's not everyday I cry, but this is my own flesh and blood I'm looking at. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door.  
  
"Pumpkin, is he alright?" a soft voice asked.  
  
"No mama, he's not. I feel horrible. But we have to be grateful that he's alive. Right mama?" I cried.  
  
"Yes, pumpkin. My god, what happened to you?" my mother cried as she seen my leg and wrist and some of the cuts.  
  
"I guess you could say I got off easy. Just a broken leg, sprained wrist, and some cuts and bruises. How was your flight?" I asked.  
  
"It was good. On the cab ride over here on the radio they were talking about the accident. It sounded horrible. When the doctor called I couldn't believe it, I just was in complete shocked. I had only talked to the both of you just before it happened, you both were healthy and happy. I was devastated," she whimpered.  
  
"I know mama. I know. Would you be upset if I took time off of work to stay here with Jay?" I asked.  
  
"No, but you shouldn't stay here. You need to be out on the road." my mom said.  
  
"But you know how much I love him. Besides I'll be useless at work. It'll just make me want to do something, but I wont be able to do anything because the doctor doesn't want me to and Vince wont let me." I sighed.  
  
"You need the motivation to get healed faster. Maybe he can have you doing a few talking sequences or something honey. I'm sure Vince will find something for you to do," she said trying to find hope.  
  
.knock knock.  
  
"Come in," I sighed.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Vasquez, hi Marie. How are you guys holding up?" Jeff asked as he entered the room.   
  
"We could be better. Did the doctor give you the note?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready to go whenever you are." Jeff said.  
We stood in the room a little while longer praying that Jay will wake up before I left. After about ten minutes, we all got up and left the room and went to the waiting room. Dr. Adams came out and told us that he was in a coma and that he probably wouldn't come to anytime soon and that it best my mom got checked into a room. Jeff and I decided we'd take her back to the hotel we were staying at for her to have a room. Since it was close to the hospital. I had Jeff go up to my room and pack my things as I helped my mom get checked in her room and get her situated. Vince McMahon gave Jeff and I two weeks off. We decided we would head back to Cameron so we could rest. I had been thinking about moving to Cameron, but I wasn't sure. I've lived in big cities all my life, but I think it's time for a change. Besides, I will be closer to my brother. I hope he'll be okay.   
  
"Are you going to be okay mom?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah honey. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I just want you to go back to Jeff's and rest. You need it. You look tired anyways. If anything happens I'll be sure to call you on your cell phone," she explained.  
  
"Here's Jeff's house number just in case you cant get my cell. I really want to stay here with Jason and be here for him. I cant leave him." I started to cry.  
  
"Listen, you need to relax. Being out there in Cameron with Jeff will do you some good. Besides I think he likes you and I know for a fact that my baby girl likes him too," mom laughed.  
  
"Oh, there's so much you don't know. Mom, Jeff and I are dating. Since yesterday, or Monday night," I giggled.  
  
"Oh, you didn't tell me that when we were talking on the phone. He's good for you honey. He cares and I have a feeling he just wont up and leave you for some random girl," mom said as she referred to Karl.  
  
"I know. That's why I think Jeff is different from him. He's always been there for me. God, he's here for me now. He knows how close Jason and I are." I explained.  
  
"And so do I honey. I'm not so crazy about his hair, but it's growing on me. I've known him for two years now. Every time we talk and your not alone, he's always telling me what a good job I've done raising you. Now don't you worry about your brother, I will call if something happens that you need to know about okay?" mom said.  
  
"God I love you! You have no idea how much." I whimpered as I hugged my mom.   
  
.ring ring.  
  
"Yello?" I answered.  
"Hey babe. You ready? I'll be down in the lobby waiting for you," Jeff responded.  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in a few." I replied as I hung up the phone. "Okay mom. I'm outie. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too honey." mom cried.  
  
As I walked down the hall to the elevator I was having a hard time due to my wrist, but I decided I did not want to be a baby about it. I got into the elevator and clicked the lobby floor button. The ride down to lobby seemed to drag on and on. It was really a short ride but it seemed like the longest moment of my life. As I stepped out of the elevator Jeff stood there with a dozen white lilies in his hand. He knew how much I loved them. I smiled widely as I made my way towards Jeff. I whispered 'thank you' in his ear as I hugged him and he said, 'I thought you might like some cheering up. Besides, I love you.'


	8. Chapter Eight

.3 weeks later in Cameron.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
I just got the most horrific news. 3 weeks of being in a coma you think he'd come to. He didn't. God, I don't know what to do. I just cant believe it. Jason's gone. No more. He's never coming back. The one person who I was close to in my family just gone. Disappeared. In one flash. Jesus, why did this have to happen. He was only 28 years old. God damn, my brother. My own flesh and blood. The only other sibling I had. I cant live like this. I really cant. Knowing I got out of that car accident scot free while he died. I've officially decided I'm not moving here to Cameron. I'm packing up my things and going back home to Sacramento. If I cant be with my brother I might as well go somewhere where it has meaning. Being close to him. We grew up there, it's the only home we've really known. I'm catching a nine o'clock flight out to Sac. and heading back to my apartment. Vince is giving me another 3 weeks off.  
This whole ordeal is just overwhelming and Vince honestly doesn't think I can handle being back out on the road. I have to get the rest of my things packed.  
  
Eternally,  
Marie'  
  
As I closed up my journal I put it in my suitcase. I grabbed the rest of my clothes and put them on top of the journal. After finishing up packing I did a double check around the house to make sure I have everything. Knowing that I did I grabbed my things and took them out to Jeff's car and put them in the trunk. After getting everything inside I headed back into the house. I plopped down on the couch and dozed off. I had a good 4 hours before my flight and I could really use the sleep. I've been up since 1 am since I heard about Jason.  
  
.at the airport.  
  
"I really wish you stay a little longer," Jeff pleaded.  
  
"Jeff, I've made my mind up. Leave it at that. I want you to go back out on the road. Get traveling again. Get back into the swing of things. I'll be fine. I'm going to spend some time with my mom and work my way back into this. I'll be cool. Trust me. Being home is the best thing for me," I explained.  
  
"I know. It's hard on me to Marie. You can't let this get to you. It's not only affecting you it's affecting all of us. Whether you know it or not," Jeff sighed.  
  
"I told you I'm fine. Just leave it alone Jeff. Seriously, I really don't want to leave like this. In a fight. Can you please leave it alone. God damn Jeff. I swear," I said starting to raise my voice.  
  
"Okay okay. I'll leave you alone........ for now." Jeff said.   
  
"Oh bite me!" I mumbled.  
  
.ding ding.  
  
"We are now boarding flight 0510 to Sacramento California. We are taking boarding passes one through thirty. Thank You." said the lady over the intercom.   
  
"Well, I'm fifteen. I'll call you later Jeff. Love you. Take care. Tell everyone I say Hi." I said.   
  
"I will. Come back soon," Jeff said.  
  
Jeff helped me grab my things. I put my carry on around my shoulder and hugged Jeff. I kissed him on the lips and went to pull away as he pulled me in closer. I could tell he didn't want to let me go. But he had to. I needed to get away. Go back home to Sacramento.   
  
I boarded the flight I sat towards the back as to not get noticed. I really honestly don't want to be seen The flight attendant could tell I didn't want to be noticed so she tried to keep people as far away from me as possible. The flight wasn't booked. there were only about 60 people on the flight I had small talk with one of the attendants and got a little more sleep. It was a long flight and I didn't want to bother my mom by making her come all the way out to the airport to come get me. So I had my friend Joe pick me up. As I walked out of the boarding gate I immediately seen him and ran to him and gave him a hug. I began to cry in his arms.  
  
"Shhhh... It'll be okay Marie. I miss him too. It'll be okay," Joe whispered into my ear as he hugged me and softly combed my hair with his fingers.  
  
"I know. I just miss him so much Joe." I cried.  
  
"Come on. Lets go back to my place and we can talk about it there. This really isn't the place. Come on," Joe said as he grabbed my carry on and put his arm around my waist.  
  
We walked all the way to Baggage Claim like that. I sat down in a chair while Joe picked up my bags. It's easy to tell which ones are mine because they have WWF patches on them and my stage name Jade in a patch underneath it. The car ride was silent. Joe only lived 30 minutes away from the airport so it was a short ride. When we got to his house it was way to late to talk. And way to late to call Jeff. Joe brought my things in and showed me to my room. I told him thanks and closed the door behind him. I got changed and went to bed.   
  
"I've never seen you more happy," Jason said.   
  
The nightmare of the car crash was in my dreams that night. It played over and over of what my brother said to me. While showing the car flip and my brothers voice replaying like a ghost. I tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep. It was useless trying to sleep. I got up out of the bed and walked to the closed door and opened it. I made my way through the dark and found Joe's room. I stumbled over a few shoes and felt around for his bed. I found the covers and crawled in. I got closer to Joe and put my arms around him and closed my eyes. I felt his arm wrap around my back and pull me in tighter.   
  
The next morning I woke up in Joe's bed. I rolled over and felt for him but he wasn't there. He must've been gone for quite sometime because his side was cold. I got up and searched around the house. He wasn't there. So I decided I would take a shower. After I got out I put on a clean pair of clothes and grabbed my cell. I dialed Jeff's number and waited for him to pick up. He didn't.  
  
"Hey Jeff. It's me, Marie. I'm just calling to let you know I made it into Sacramento fine. I didn't call last night because I it was late. So I hope your not mad at me. Well, give me a call when you have time." I said into the phone leaving Jeff a message.  
  
Just as I hung up my cell and put it away Joe walked in. He had a bag of groceries in his hand. He must've gone out to get me something edible.   
  
"Didn't have any food. Completely empty," Joe laughed.  
  
"Oh well. I'm not hungry really," I sighed. "Would you mind taking me back to my place?"  
  
"No. Not at all. Just tell me when." Joe answered.  
  
"Now," I said.  
  
"Okay, let me put these down." he replied. I went to the room and grabbed my things.  
  
Joe dropped me off and told me to call him. I didn't. I didn't call anyone for a week. I didn't even come out of my apartment. I went into a state of depression. I never moved from the apartment. I stood inside. Watching Raw and Smackdown to keep up. I never returned any of Jeff's calls or Joe's. I got a lot of sleep but was constantly tired. I was always sleeping.   
  
.week later.  
  
"GET UP!" Joe said shaking me furiously in my bed.  
  
"Jesus Joe. Remind me to get my key back. What are you doing here?" I whined.  
  
"Getting you out of this hell hole apartment of yours. I haven't heard from you in a week, time for you to get up and over this thing Marie. Now get up and get in the shower. I'm going to be here waiting for you It's nearly 1 in the afternoon. I'm going to take you out to lunch. So hurry it up," Joe demanded as he pulled me up and walked over to the TV room.   
  
An hour later I was dressed and ready to go out to go eat lunch with Joe.  
  
"Where in the blue hell are you taking me??" I asked.   
  
"The Old Spaghetti Factory. I have a table reserved for us outside. Then we're heading out to Downtown Plaza. So be prepared to do some walking." Joe said.   
  
During lunch Joe made me laugh and made sure I had a good time. Not thinking about anything but that moment. It was working too. I didn't once think about Jason or Jeff during the time I was with Joe. After lunch he took me to the Plaza mall for me to go shopping.   
  
"I want you to pick out a nice dress," Joe said as we walked into Jessica McClintoc.  
  
"Why?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"I'm taking you out to diner tonight and it's going to be formal. There's also going to be dancing so be prepared," Joe said.  
  
"Joe, why are you doing this?" I asked.  
  
"Because I cant stand seeing you depressed. You need to start living again. And when are you going back out there with the Federation? It really needs you," Joe said.   
  
"I don't know when. I guess when I feel like it," I shrugged. "Well, while I pick out a dress why don't you just go out and shop for yourself. I'll call you when I'm done. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. That's cool. Have fun," Joe said as he left the store.  
  
The sales lady immediately went to work on helping me. We practically tried on every dress in the store. We stopped when we got to the red spaghetti strap dress. It was satin material. When I put it on, the dress clung perfectly to all my curves and was ankle length with a slit in the back. We decided that that was the dress. Next she sent me to the shoe department to pick out some shoes. I found the perfect red heels. They were comfortable enough for me to dance in. Once I purchased the dress I headed out to the jewelry store. I bought diamond earrings with red jewels in them and a matching necklace and bracelet.   
  
Joe dropped me off at my apartment and told me he'd pick me up in four hours. Plenty of time. I put all my other bags from shopping down in my room. I pulled the dress out of the bag and laid it nicely on my bed. I pulled out the shoes too. Once I put all my things away and took the tags off I got into a bath. I put lavender bath crystals in the water and climbed in. I spent a good 45 minutes in there. It's best to let the scent soak into your skin. After I got out I put my curling iron on and got my make up out. I slipped my slip on and sat down on the couch and watched a little  
news. After the news finished I got up and got ready. By time I finished up I had at least a half hour before Joe would come.   
  
.ring ring.   
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"My god, I thought I'd never get a hold of you. How are you doing with everything?" replied a familiar voice.   
  
"Good good. I'm doing a lot better then I was two weeks ago, Jeff. Which was total hell. How's everyone doing?" I said.  
  
"Good. How come you haven't called?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It's not just you. I haven't called anyone. Joe literally dragged me out of my bed this morning and made me get up and get going," I laughed.  
  
"Oh," Jeff said sounding a little jealous.  
  
"Don't worry. We're just friends," I said.  
  
"Oh okay. Hey, I just thought I'd call. I'll talk to you later. Bye. I miss you." Jeff sighed.  
  
"I love you," I said.   
  
"I love you too," Jeff answered.  
  
.knock knock (10 min. later).  
  
"My god Marie, you look amazing," Joe smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Took me all the time to get ready, but it worked huh?" I laughed.  
  
"Damn Skippy. I'm glad your coming with me," Joe said.  
  
Joe landed up taking me to Vince's. It's a nice Italian restaurant. His company was having a little party. We were having a blast socializing with his friends and dancing. Of course not dancing like how I usually do at a club. But you know slow dancing. At times I wished Jeff was there with me instead of Joe. But this  
was just as much fun. We didn't get back from the party until 1 am.  
  
.next morning.  
  
I went out to the Safeway to go pick up some food and a few magazines. As I was standing in line I read the National Enquirer Headline 'WWF SUPERSTAR JADE CHEATING ON FELLOW SUPERSTAR JEFF HARDY WITH OLD HIGH SCHOOL BOYFRIEND'. What the hell?? I looked at the photo's. They were taken the night before at the party. They had pictures of me dancing and laughing with Joe. How could this have happened?? Has Jeff seen this?


	9. Chapter Nine

'Dear Diary,  
  
It's been two days since I seen the cover of The National Enquirer. I've tried contacting Jeff, but he hasn't returned my phone calls. So, I don't know if he's seen it or not. He probably has and he doesn't want to talk to me. That's not going to help at all if he doesn't want to talk to about it. I hope to hear from him soon. I was thinking about contacting Matt to see if he knows where Jeff is. But that would be wrong, Jeff will talk when he wants. Now, to change the subject, my brothers burial ceremony is at the end of the week. The day before I head back out to travel with the Federation again. In a way I am looking forward to getting back out in the spotlight. Vince isn't going to let me take anymore vacations because I took that one for a month, then my leg got broken then right when I was getting ready to go out again, my brother passes away. Which sucks, but I understand where Vince is coming from. My character Jade really needs to get back in the swing of things. So, I'm going to work something out with Vince. Well, I better get to sleep. Bye.  
  
Eternally,  
Marie'  
.Next Morning.  
  
"I've never seen you more happy," my brother said as the replay of the car accident replayed in my dreams. I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I place my hand on my heart, noticing it was at racing pace.   
  
"Jesus, will that dream ever go away?" I asked myself as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water.   
  
"What dream?" asked someone from behind the couch.  
  
"Shit!! Jeff what are you doing here?" I yelled. Jeff had startled me causing the glass to fall from my hands and break.  
  
"Well, I came to talk about you and Joe. I seen the cover of the magazine. You guys were dancing awfully close for being just friends," Jeff said already getting angry.  
  
"Jeff listen, we're just friends! I swear! He has a girlfriend. He was just taking me out. Those were taken at his company party. His girlfriend was out of town that night. So he asked me to go with him and I said yes," I explained.  
  
"So, she just so happened to be out of town while you were in town. I always thought there was something between you two, and those pictures proved my thoughts right," Jeff said raising his voice.   
  
"Jeff, I don't know why your not trusting me. I've never done anything to you before to make you not trust me now," I started to yell.  
  
"Depressed people to desperate things people would never thought they would. Including cheating on their boyfriends!" Jeff argued.   
  
"Jeff, that was harsh! Do you honestly think I would do that to you?" I cried.  
  
"Yes, I do! This relationship is over!" I Jeff yelled as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.  
  
"Jeff! Please! Don't do this to me! Not now. I need you. It's bad enough I've lost two of the three men I've ever loved. I don't need to loose all three of them," I pleaded.  
  
"Well, too bad! You just lost number three," Jeff yelled slamming the door behind him.   
  
"JEFF WAIT!" I yelled as I followed him outside. "Jeff don't do this! Please!"  
  
"Do what? Don't leave you? Why do you need me? You have Joe!" he yelled.  
  
"JEFF! PLEASE! I love you too much to cheat on you!" I pleaded.   
  
"If you love me so much, then why did you leave me in Cameron to come here?" he yelled as he got into his rental car and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Jeff, please!" I cried.  
  
The next thing I knew Jeff turned his stereo up and took off. Leaving me to cry alone in the parking lot of my apartment complex. I stood there hoping he would come back for me. Knowing he wouldn't I turned around and headed back for my apartment. I climbed the stairs sluggishly and closed the door behind me.   
  
During the next few days I got ready to go back out on the road with the WWF. The day before I left was the day we buried Jason. It was exceptionally hard for me because I spoke for his eulogy and practically broke down when I spoke about how he was happy that I had finally found someone who made me happy. After the burial we went to my mom's house for dinner. I was to sad to eat. So I socialized a little and said my good byes since I would be leaving the next day. While I was sitting down half heartedly listening to the conversation that was going on a blue ford explorer pulled up. The doors opened and Matt, Amy, and Adam came out.   
  
"Excuse me," I said getting up from the table. "Matt, Amy, Adam, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, we came to pay our respects and see how our girl was doing," Amy said as she hugged me.  
  
"Thanks for coming. But a certain Marie is feeling like crap. I got a double whammy, lost two of the most important people in my life. Tell me how you'd be feeling," I said.   
  
"We heard about Jeff. We're really sorry for his actions. We all tried to explain to him that you and Joe were just friends. But it was no use. He just yelled," Matt said.  
  
"Well, he's just as stubborn as they come," Adam replied.  
  
"Yeah. Anyways, you guys hungry? We got food to last an eternity." I giggled slightly.   
  
"We could use some food. And from the look of thing Marie, so could you," Adam said as he put his arm around my neck and took me to the food table.  
  
The next two hours went by faster now that some of my friends from the Federation were there. I decided that I would stay with Amy at the hotel and leave with them the next morning. Before leaving my moms house I gave her a big hug and told her I'd call before I left. As we headed for the hotel I asked Adam to stop at Joe's. They said they would just wait in the car for me.  
.door bell.  
  
"Hey Marie! What are you doing here?" Joe asked.   
  
"I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving in the morning," I replied.   
  
"Oh, well, I'll miss you. Take care of yourself. If you ever need to talk just remember I'm only a phone call away," Joe said as he hugged me.  
  
"I will. Thanks for being such a great friend to me. I love you. As a friend of course," I said.   
  
"I love you too. Take care. I hope to hear from you soon. Bye." Joe replied.  
  
"I'll call as soon as I can. Bye!" I said sadly.  
  
"Bye," he whispered as he closed the door.  
  
I climbed back in the car and put my seat belt back on. I stared out the window as Adam started the drive back to the hotel. I sat in silence thinking about what I would do on my return to the WWF and how I would deal with seeing Jeff again. I know for a fact that I will turn into a complete blubbering idiot. But I guess that's the price of loving someone.


	10. Chapter Ten

.Two Weeks Later in Richmond, VA.  
  
"Hey Aimes!" I said walking into our dressing room.   
  
"Hey Marie, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just got back from visiting Joe's girlfriend Kayla. She's out here visiting her parents. She wanted to come see the show so I dropped off a backstage pass and front row seats for her. She's pretty cool. I never really socialize with her, but she's fun," I explained.  
  
"Oh well, that's cool. Vince was looking for you earlier. I think he wants to talk to you. So before you get ready to do anything you should go talk to him," Amy said.   
  
"Okay, I'll be back later. See ya!" I said walking out into the hall way running into someone.   
  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking…." I apologized realizing it was Jeff. "Hey Jeff."  
  
"Hey, Amy in there?" he asked not looking at me.  
  
"Yeah. So how's it going?" I asked. "I barely see you anymore."  
  
"I know. That's for a reason. Anyways, see ya." he said walking into the dressing room.   
  
"See ya," I said sadly. "I need to get over him."  
  
Shaking Jeff from my head I went down the hall to Vince's makeshift office. Since I've been back I haven't really gotten any ring time in. Just story line. It's bothering me. I requested a meeting with him about it. I'm dying to get out in the ring again. I need to get back into the rush of the audience. So, hopefully that's what he wants to talk to me about. I headed down the hallways nodding when ever I seen a crew member. During the tapings of events I would sit backstage and watch. Jeff has been doing poorly in the ring. He denies it though. Everyone has been noticing the difference. Some people have even said that we're both really crabby without each other and difficult to work with. I wished it wasn't so, but there was nothing to do about it. Moving on is the best thing I can do to be a better person to work with.   
  
.knock knock.  
  
"Come in," Vince answered. "Yes, Marie. I need to speak with you."  
  
"What about Vince?" I asked.  
  
"About your request. I don't feel your mentally ready to do this," he explained.  
"Excuse me, Mr. McMahon. If I am not mentally ready for this then why would I be back out here on the road. I am coping with my brothers death and I am doing great. Please, let me get back out there in the ring. I need some action. I'm like a ticking bomb, ready to explode!" I said.  
  
"Marie, I understand. I am willing to put you back out there, but I'm not sure if you want to do what we have planned." he said.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, I'm ready to do anything," I replied.  
  
"Fine, let me run this by you to see if you want to do this," he paused. "Okay, Jeff has a match against Andrew (Test). Jeff is getting beat up pretty bad and you run out to help him. And whatever happens from there. Are you willing to do this?"  
  
"I can do this. But this is a one time thing for Jeff and I right?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. If you want it to be," Vince answered.  
  
"Okay. Looks like I'm your girl for this then. When's Jeff match?" I inquired.   
  
"During the first 45 minutes of the show," Vince replied.   
  
"Okay, so what's my cue to go out?" I asked getting up from the chair.   
  
"Andrew will set him up for the big boot and Jeff will duck in time and you'll run out. Okay?" Vince asked.  
  
"Got it. Thanks Mr. McMahon," I confirmed.   
  
After I left Vince's office I was so excited that I would have time to go out into the ring. While walking back to my dressing room I ran into Dwayne.  
  
"Hey girlie. Slow it down," Dwayne laughed.   
  
"Oh sorry Dwayne. I'm actually going out into the ring tonight, so I'm just a little excited," I smiled.  
  
"Whoa, that's good. So who you up against?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not up against anyone. I'm going out to help Jeff when he's against Andrew," I said my smile disappearing from my face.  
  
"I hope your not doing this because of Jeff." he replied.  
  
"No Dwayne. Of course not. I'm doing this to prove to Vince that I am ready to get back out there. Okay?" I said.  
  
"Okay Marie. Well, good luck." Dwayne said as he headed back down the hallway.  
  
Once into mine and Amy's locker room I heated up my curling iron and got my clothes out. While the curling iron heated up I jumped in the shower. After my shower I got out and dried myself up and lotioned my body with Victoria's Secret's Lovespell. I put my patnent leather black pants and my black v-neck tank top that tied on the sides. The tank showed cleavage and I added a long silver cross necklace. I put my black heel shoes on and got up to dry my hair. Once I dried my hair I pulled it back slightly as for my hair not to be in my face while I did my make up. As I finished up with the finishing touches I put my pink tinted lip gloss. After I finished up my hair I curled and brushed it out and put hair spray on so it stays. Once I finished I looked in the mirror to double check. My golden brown hair (my friend Jason from high school called in Blondette. It was a mix of brown hair with blond in there. Sort of like a box of chocolates. Hehe) was nicely surrounding my face and in place. My outfit was well put together and I smelt great. Just as I was finishing up Jeff's match was underway. I left my dressing room and headed for the curtain. There was a chair waiting for me. Punches were exchanged and Jeff got in Whisper in the Wind. They went out of the ring a few times. Michael Cole was going on about how they were both great in the ring but anyone could clearly see that Jeff was doing horrible. They got back into the ring. Test clotheslined Jeff and as Jeff was getting up Test went for the big boot. Jeff ducked out. There was my cue. I ran down the ramp with the chair in hand. The crowed roared as I ran down to the ring. Andrew was turned around when I came in the ring and didn't notice. I hit him on the back of his head with the chair causing him to fall to canvas. The ref yelled at me telling me to get out. Just as Jeff went up for the Swanton and jumped Andrew grabbed my leg and laid me on top of him causing Jeff to land on me. I rolled out of the ring in pain as Test rolled Jeff up for the pin. I grabbed the side of my stomach as I walked up the ramp. When I walked behind the curtains people asked if I was alright. I said yea and that I'd be fine. Next thing I knew Jeff was backstage yelling at me.  
  
"What the hell were you doing out there? I can take care of myself." He yelled.  
  
"Damn it Jeff. Your sucking it up. I was only out there because Vince requested my being out there to help your ass!" I yelled back.   
  
"Sure. That's what you want me to think." he yelled back.  
  
"Damn it Jeff," I yelled slapping him across the cheek. "Stop acting like your holier than god and you don't need anyone. Wake up and smell the roses Jeff. You suck in the ring. You let me go and now you suck. Your ability got worse and from what I hear you yell at anyone who tries to talk to you about me. When will you learn you cant deal with things all by yourself. Because sooner or later your going to explode! And when you do your going to hurt everyone who has ever loved you. Like myself!"  
  
"Whatever Marie. I'm sick of hearing you. I'm leaving here," he yelled.  
  
"Fine! Go be a hermit crab for the rest of your life!" I yelled back.   
  
I took a deep sigh. I looked around noticing that Andrew had came back when Jeff and I were arguing. The crew members had cleared out and left.   
  
"Oh hey Andrew. Sorry you had to see that," I said.   
  
"I'm sorry you even have to put up with his shit. It's not fair of him to treat you like that. You were only doing your job. I for one know you were telling the truth. He should probably listen to you more often." Andrew laughed.   
  
"Well, thanks. But I mean, I guess I'm still not over him. I don't think I ever will be," I sighed.   
  
"I understand. Come on, let me take you out to dinner and we can talk about it then. Sound good?" he suggested.  
  
"Sounds great. Let me get changed and freshen up," I said.   
"Okay. I'll be at your dressing room in a half hour. Okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's great. See ya then." I said as I left to go to my dressing room.   
  
On my adventures back to the room I seen Kayla wandering around. She was probably looking for me.  
  
"Hey Kayla, why aren't you out there watching the show?" I asked walking up to her.  
  
"Well, I came to check up on you. Looked like it hurt. You okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just had an argument with Jeff when he got backstage. Andrew, the guy he was wrestling, heard it all. Pretty embarrassing. But Andy's taking me out to dinner. Did you want to tag along?" I asked.  
  
"Oh no. I was going to leave anyways. I only came to see you in action. Well, I hope you have fun with Andy. Don't get too involved. He seems pretty um, well, rough." she giggled.  
  
"No no. That's just the whole Test image. But really he's a big sweetheart. Once you get to know him and all," I laughed.   
  
"Well, that's good to hear. I'll talk to you later and I'll be sure to tell Joe you say Hi. I'm outs babe. It was nice seeing you," she said as she hugged me.  
  
"Nice seeing you too. I'll see you around," I said.   
  
When I got to the dressing room Amy wasn't there. She was probably roaming the halls with Matt causing trouble. As I was packing my things up I decided to leave what I had on, figuring Andy would probably take me out to a club or a bar. I didn't mind considering I need to get out and have some fun. Andy showed up exactly a half hour later. As we were walking down the hallway we seen Jeff walking with Tori. A twinge of jealousy went over his face. As for me, I felt it but I sure as hell did not show it. We got in Andy's car and I was right, he was taking me to a bar. When we got into the bar we grabbed a booth and sat down. I ordered a cheeseburger and Andy ordered the same. We sat there talking about nothing really. Just having fun. Of course I was acting really stupid. It was getting pretty close to Christmas time so I've been watching some Christmas movies. I was telling Andy that just because Frosty can talk doesn't mean that we have to turn him into some scientific medical experiment. He just started laugh. I was laughing myself. Soon other WWF superstars had joined us. It also just so happened to be Karaoke night. They all encouraged me to go up. So I said okay but someone had to pick out a song for me to sing. Andy and a few others looked at the selection of songs and laughed as they picked out a song for me and wrote it down on the napkin and handed it the guy.  
  
"All right little missy. Get your booty up there and sing!" Adam said.  
  
"What song did you guys pick out???" I asked.  
  
"You'll see now, go up there!" Andy pushed me.  
  
"Fine fine." I sighed.  
  
As I got up on stage all the people I knew and the other people clapped and cheered. The next thing I knew Britney Spears' "Slave 4 U" was playing. I couldn't believe it. I knew all the words, but it was just embarrassing!  
  
"Haha, funny guys! This is for you Andrew" I said into the microphone.   
  
Well I was singing the song and walking around stage and doing my belly dancing the door opened and in walked Jeff with Tori in hand. I took a big gulp and continued to sing. I got down off stage with the mic in hand walked up to Andrew and gave him a lap dance while still singing. Jeff seen me and I didn't give a damn, he hurt me and now it was my turn to hurt him. As the song ended I wrapped my arms around Andrew's neck and kissed him on the lips. Our group of friends oohed and awed at us. Adam took the mic from my hand and handed it to the guy on stage. Andrew and I continued our kiss. Soon we stopped and I just smiled at him, he smiled back. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

::next morning::  
  
"God, where am I?" I asked myself as I slowly got up from the bed.  
  
The sun coming into the room had woken me up. I don't remember how I got to the room or anything about last night as a matter fact. All I know at this moment is that I have a major headache and I'm not in my room. I know this because my room had my stuff all over the place and none of my stuff was in site. Just as I was sitting up in the bed someone came through the door.   
  
"Ray Ray, you feeling okay?" Adam asked as he walked in the main room.   
  
"No. I have like 3 questions. Number one, can I get an aspirin. Number two, why am I here, and Number three, what the hell happened last night? Oh and what time is it?" I asked.   
  
"Okay, here's number one. Number two you're here cause you got drunk last night and I couldn't find your key so I let you sleep on my bed and I slept on the floor. And you have to be ready to hear number three, and it's 12:43 pm," Adam laughed as I took a drink of the coffee he brought me and took the aspirin.  
  
"Well, I'm ready then. Spill. I want to know what in the blue hell I did. I have a really bad feeling that I did something REALLY bad." I sighed.   
  
"Well….. You could say that. But yea. Well, umm, how to start," Adam searched for words.  
  
"Just spill it already!" I shouted.  
  
"Okay okay! See, after your kiss with Andy it pretty much went, well, down hill. Huh, okay, once you got off his lap, which I might add took several minutes, you got up to get another drink. Which I tried to prevent, but you wouldn't listen. So when you went up to the bar you ordered your drink and Tori tried talking to you. I couldn't hear what she was saying completely but it was along the lines of "Jeff doesn't need you, he's got me, so stop trying to make him jealous." Don't remember. Anyways you turned to face and said something like "If I was trying to make him jealous don't you think I'd be with someone else. Like Shannon. Besides, your nothing but a slut." Which completely shocked the hell out of me. From that point I knew you were wasted. So you get your drink and joined us at the table again. Then you started rambling on about how you never liked her anyways and claimed she was a bitch and always threw herself at any male who was under 30 and was breathing. Tori heard you and came up to confront you and you stood up and told her that she better go sit back down before she lands up doing something she might regret. Next thing you know she slaps you across the face. You go to go after her and Andy and myself got up to pull you two apart. But thanks to the handy work of your knee you got past me and dove after Tori and punched her. Then Jeff came back from the bathroom and seen you two going at it. He pulled you off her and started yelling at you about something," Adam explained.  
  
::flashback sequence *lol*::  
  
"Damn it Marie! What are you doing to Tori?" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Oh fuck you Jeff! She slapped me first. I was just giving back to her what she started. But she obviously isn't strong enough to finish what she started. She has to have some weakling asshole to pull me off her," I yelled back as I pushed him.  
  
"Leave her alone Marie. She didn't do anything to you to make you punch her like that. What happened between me and you stays between us. Don't take it out on her," Jeff argued.  
  
"Well, what happens between Tori and myself stays that way. The bitch wants to start a fight she has one. Let me tell you she will get one from me. She underestimated me. You know Jeff, I really had something going for you. I really did. I told you too. You knew how I felt about Karl and I told you that was the exact same way I felt about you. But no. Two fucking pictures in the worst tabloid magazine ever and you have a fucking hard attack. Then when I try to do my job out there in the ring you yell at me for that. You don't talk to me ever and you act like we never even knew each other! So what do you do you go after the slutiest person in the Federation. Well you know what Fuck you! You remember that dance we had underneath the stars in your backyard, no music, just the sound of nature and the moonlight, you and me all alone?" I yelled.  
  
"How could I forget?" Jeff said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Well you did. So you know what, it means absolutely nothing to me! All those nights and days we shared in Cameron, they all mean nothing. It was just you trying to get a piece of me. You know what you did when you broke up with me and left me to stand in the parking lot waiting for you? You took apart of my soul that I can never gain back. It's just like when my brother died, I died with him. Don't you get it Jeff, every man I have ever loved in my entire life has left me! My dad, Karl, Jason, and now you! And over what? Pictures you wont even let me explain? So you know what I say to that. Fuck you!" I screamed as I slapped him.  
  
"Okay, it's time for you to go now," Adam said picking me up.  
  
"No!! Let me go Adam!" I said starting to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, for all this." Adam apologized to the bartender.  
  
::back to now time::  
  
"And from there I don't know what happened. But I did see both of them this morning. Jeff has a nice fat welt on his cheek and Tori, well, she has the nastiest black eye I've ever seen. And keep in mind I've seen a lot in my time." Adam added.  
  
"Oh my god! I did that? I have to apologize!" I said getting up from the bed.  
  
"No. You spoke your mind. It's about damn time too. Every single one of us was getting fed up with the way he treated you. Guess, one slap didn't do the job. The second one really hit it to him." Adam stated.  
  
"God Adam. What is wrong with me?" I cried.  
  
"Shh.. It's okay. I'm here for you." Adam said embracing me into a hug.


	12. Chapter Twelve

::Taping of Smackdown later that day::  
  
"Mr. McMahon, may I speak you?" I asked as I walked into his office.   
  
"Yes Marie. You know you can call me Vince. We're way passed the Mr. McMahon phase now." Vince chuckled.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Mc…erm, Vince. Anyways, I came to see you about the actions I took last night. I'm sorry on my behalf. I was totally drunk and not aware of what I was doing. To some extent anyways. I cannot apologize for Tori's actions. That is something she is going to have to do on her own," I apologized to Vince.  
  
"Thank you for the apology. But don't you think you owe one to both Jeff and Tori?" Vince asked.  
  
"That's the reason why I came. I don't feel the need to apologize to Tori. She started something with me that she shouldn't have. For Jeff, I have different reasons why I don't want to apologize." I paused. "Personally, I cant work with someone, Jeff, who cant put their personal differences aside. After his match at Raw he yelled at me. I tried to explain to him but he just wouldn't listen to me. Vince, I am asking that you assign me to another story line that doesn't involve the Hardyz in any way. I also have to issue of my dressing room with Amy. Don't get me wrong. I love Amy to death and I don't want to give up the dressing room. But every time the boys go in there to talk about upcoming matches or anything Jeff walks in and ignores me. I don't mean to act like a bitch and all high and mighty with you, but I'm telling you that if you don't oblige somewhat to my terms, I'm afraid I might quit." I explained.   
  
"I completely understand. From a business point, I would hate to have to lose you. When we come back from vacation, we will see what the writers have worked up for you. But for now, can you handle sharing a room with Amy and walking out with Adam to his match?" Vince asked.   
  
"Yes. I mean after all, it is only two more tapings," I sighed.   
  
"Can we stop talking business now?" Vince questioned.   
  
"Yea," I mumbled.  
  
"This is coming from me as a friend. I am concerned for you. Okay?" I nodded as Vince paused. "I hate to see you like this. Are you getting any sleep?" I nodded my head no. "Then I want you to take a few days off. Even though you just back and everything, I don't feel you are ready for all this." Vince said.  
  
"But, I've already taken too much time off. I cant." I replied struggling to keep the tears back cause I knew Vince was right.   
  
"If you can deal with dark matches and Jakked and Heat, we're even. Then by that time you can have a great story line," Vince explained.  
  
"I don't know. I feel like your giving me special privileges. This isn't right. Seriously Vince. Do you mind if I just hang around and do acting sequences, going out to the ring with people?" I asked.   
  
"No. I don't mind. But I'm just looking out for you," Vince said.  
  
"I understand where your coming from. But would you mind if I went out to the ring and explained to the fans?" I questioned unsure of the response I would get.   
  
"Go ahead. The fans deserve to know why. Besides, they love you. Or should I say they love Jade Erins." Vince answered.  
  
"Thank you so much Vince." I said gratefully.  
  
"No problem, now get on out of here." Vince chuckled as I walked out of his office.  
  
I walked down to Amy and mines dressing room for the night. Once I was in there I explained to Amy that we would no longer be sharing a dressing room together. She was understanding but hurt at the same time. She didn't have to say it. You could see it in her eyes. I could tell that because of what happened between Jeff and I she was upset with the fact that it was affecting our friendship. We hugged for a minute and started to get ready. I put on a pair of low rise jean flares with black casual dress shoes, a Lita baby-doll t-shirt, and my white duster cardigan. Once I finished with my make up and hair I headed out to the curtain. I waited for only a few seconds before "Pretty Piece of Flesh" played on the speakers. I waited about five seconds before heading down the ramp into the ring. As I walked down the fans cheered for me. I put the mic up to my mouth to say something as my music ended when the fans cheered louder. I put it down and took in the site of the fans cheering for me. After a minute I spoke.  
  
"As most of you may have noticed, I have been MIA, missing in action. Until Monday night on Raw. I'm only here to inform you why I have been missing and why I wont be competing in the ring anytime soon. I'm sure most of you have read my different reasons for my absence. Here's the real reason. Just about a month and half or so, my brother, whom I was very close to, was killed in a car accident. I was in that very car when it happened. I managed to get out with a broken leg and a sprained wrist. I am also still coping with the loss of someone else very close to me. I am not going to name any names for publicity sakes. But I thank you for the mail I received while I was gone and for being such devoted fans. My promise to you is this, when I come back you will see a better Jade Erins when I return," I announced.  
  
On that note my music started playing and I left the ring and headed back up the ramp. When I got behind the curtains Adams was backstage waiting for me. I walked to him and hugged him and began to cry in his arms. Matt along with Jeff was close by. Matt seen the announcement I made and came up to me.  
  
"I'm proud of the way you handled yourself out there. Despite popular belief, I'm with ya 100%. Don't ever doubt that if you need to talk, I'm here for you. Okay?" Matt said as he hugged.  
  
"Yea. Thanks Matt. Now, get going you have a match and your fans are waiting for you." I sniffled as I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Come on Marie, lets get you to your dressing room," Adam said looking at Jeff.   
  
"Asshole," Jeff said aloud.  
  
"Jeff, shut up. Not his fault you lost her, now is it? It's not her fault she isn't mentally stable to come back to wrestle now is it? So shut up and lets get out there!" Matt responded with anger in his voice.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

::Atlanta, Georgia, Royal Rumble night::  
  
'Dear Journal,  
  
It's a few minutes before my match. I'm facing off against Tori for the WWF Women's Title belt. Adam is still Intercontinental Champ. Woohoo! Go Adam! I'm nervous as hell. Nobody knows whose going to win the title. It's up to us. We've decided. But I wont tell you until after the match. I cant wait! Well, I'm up. Toodles!  
  
Marie'  
  
::Women's Title Match::  
  
We circle each other in the ring a few times before going after each other. She's the first to make contact. She slaps me then throws me into the ropes and I bounce off jumping in the air for a clothesline. I get up and pull her by her hair up. Next thing she pushes me into the turnbuckles. She starts throwing punches right and left. Tori rolls me up into a pin. ONE!…………. TWO!………KICK OUT. I get up and push her into the ropes she bounces off and I dropkick her. I go to climb the turnbuckles. I'm up top as she gets up, I jump off and pull off the huricanrana. My turn to get the cover. ONE!……….TWO!….…..KICK OUT. Tori rolls so I'm on the canvas and she's banging my head into the mat. While I lay there holding my head she gets out to get a chair and bring it into the ring. The ref sees her and makes her take it out. Just as the ref moves I go for the spear. I cover her up for the pin. ONE…………..TWO…………….THREE……….!  
  
"The new WWF Women's Champion, Jade!" Lillian announced to the crowd.  
  
While the ref gave me the title to hold I grabbed my side and looked at. The ref raised my hand declaring me the winner of the match. Suddenly the crowd started to get louder. I looked around in confusion. Just then someone turned me around and pulled me into a kiss. It was Jeff. I could tell by the kiss, it was him. He deepen the kiss and I gave in for second. Then I realized that this was wrong. So I pushed him off me and I got out of the ring and walked up the ramp.  
  
::Later that night at a nearby club::  
  
"Here's to the new Women's Champion!" Adam said raising a shot of Tequila in the air.  
  
All of us, Adam, me, Jay, Matt, Amy, Greg (Hurricane), Trish, Tori, Chris Irvine, Shannon, and Andrew, raised our shots and hit each others glasses and drank our shots. We all looked around and laughed. None of them could believe I had won. I told them one day I would become champion and now, here I am.   
  
"Thank you thank you. Thank you Tori, for allowing me to win that title. Thank you everybody for coming out tonight and helping me celebrate my wonderful evening. Thank you Shannon the most, since you knew you didn't have to come, but you still came." I laughed as I hugged him.   
  
Shannon hugged back. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's about damn time you won the title. You full well deserve it!"  
  
"Not to ruin the moment or anything like that, but, um, where's Jeff?" Amy asked looking around the table.  
  
"Good question," Matt said.   
  
"I have an even better one," Shannon said. "What was up with that kiss?"  
  
Before answering I bit my bottom lip. "I don't know. I was caught off guard. Did anyone know about it?" I asked.  
  
"No! We were probably just as shocked as you were," Adam laughed.  
  
"She didn't look so shocked. She looked like she enjoyed it," Jay added.  
  
"Shut up! I so didn't. Why do you think I pushed him off me?" I defended myself.  
  
"Why did it take so long?" Chris asked.  
  
"Whatever loser! Shannon, will you dance with me. I love this song and I cant sit still right now," I begged as I tried to get myself out of this situation.  
  
"With pleasure," Shannon smirked.  


"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, see it's not everyday I get to dance with a stud like you," I said.  
  
"And that's why they call me Sensational Shannon," Shannon joked as we left the table.  
  
As we walked onto the dance floor the song had ended and "Hey Baby" by No Doubt came on. Soon enough we found a place on the dance floor and started grinding. Like Adam I could naturally just grind with Shannon. Only Shannon and I are a little bit more sexual when we dance. We're all up invading each other's personal space, hands roaming everywhere. You get the picture. By the way we dance you would think we had the hots for each other and were going to leave that club and go to the hotel and have sex. But that's not how we were. Dancing and having sex are different. Well, if you can tell the difference anyways.  
  
"Marie, tell me the truth, did you really like that kiss?" Shannon yelled so I could hear him.  
  
"In all actuality, Shannon, I did. It's what I've been waiting for since the day we broke up." I yelled back.   
  
"Why don't you give him another chance?" he asked.  
  
"Because he didn't give me one," I answered.  
  
"What if he's willing to now?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Shannon. I'm just now getting over him. Besides, if he's willing to now, then he will find the nerve to actually talk to me and tell me. Now can we stop talking about Jeff and dance?" I answered his question and I was getting mad, Shannon nodded his head.   
  
We danced for an hour nonstop. No drinks, nothing. I really enjoyed Shannon's company. He was quiet, but yet he always had this strange way of comforting you in his silence. That's what I liked about him. If something went wrong you could go see him and not say a word to each other for two hours and you can leave feeling relieved. Adam and Shannon were the two people I went to most for support during the Jeff thing. Just as Shannon and I were leaving the dance floor to go back to the table the DJ stopped the music.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, someone here has something to say to someone. Sir, the stage is all yours," The DJ said handing the microphone to someone.  
  
"Thank you. Um, god, I don't know how to say this." It was Jeff. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard his voice. "Marie April Vasquez, will you please just listen to what I have to say."  


"Jeff! What are you doing?" I yelled. Soon as I said that a spotlight was on Shannon and myself.  
  
"Marie, just listen to what he has to say. Okay?" Shannon said as he held my hand.  
  
"Fine," I whispered unsure of what I would be hearing from Jeff.  
  
"Thanks Shannon. Marie, when I saw you, I liked you. When I liked you, I kissed you. When I kissed you, I loved you. When I loved you, I lost you. Marie, I'm sorry I did what I did to you. I fucked up royally by leaving you in that parking lot. It took me two months to realize how valuable you are to me. You may not ever forgive me, but I just want you to know, that, that dance we had underneath the stars, the nights we just sat in the yard looking up at the stars, the days we went out and did something crazy, the night you told me you loved me, the night we shared together, the mornings I woke up next to you or knowing you were mine, were what I lived for. You are me, and I am you. Will you forgive me and let me start over?" Jeff said.  
  
I couldn't answer. All I could do was just stare at him in shock. Tears were welling up in my eyes and streaming out. My heart was screaming yes! But my mouth wouldn't let me say it. All I did was nod my yes. Just then the DJ put Tyrese's "Lately" on. Jeff walked to me from the stage and pulled in for a hug and we started to slow dance.  
  
"Lately"  
  
I cant imagine my life without you by my side  
This is love baby that I'm feeling  
And I'm hoping you're feeling the same way  
Things tend to slip my mind  
Like how you like to wine and dine baby with romantic candle lights  
You mean a lot to me in so many ways  
  
Chorus:  
Lately, have I told you I love you  
Lately, have I told you you still mean the world to me  
Lately, have I told you I love you  
I'll be your wishing well  
Tell me what you want baby  
  
Don't think twice of our love  
I say these things because I love you  
But it's hard to explain and I'm hoping that you're feeling the same way  
You know that all my feelings are inside and  
Verbally I tend to forget how much I L-O-V-E U really means  
  
(Chorus)  
Try your hardest to deal, yes I forgot  
But you know how I feel, things slip my mind baby that's a fact  
Tell me you love me and I'll tell you back  
  
(Chorus till fade)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I got out of my car and walked slowly through the grass to the spot I was looking for. It was a cold windy day and it was sprinkling rain. Today was a regular day off for me. Not time taken off. I slowly bent down and place the red roses on my brother's grave.  
  
"Hey Jay, sorry, it's been awhile. You know work and everything's been keeping me from coming. In case you didn't know, I'm the new Women's Champion. Brought a picture for you. Life sure is dull without you around. Sometimes when I sit around at night and just watch, I feel you. Trying to console my sorrow's. I just wanted to say thanks. And to let you know that Jeff and I are back together again. I don't know if we'll ever be the same again. I guess that's the price you pay when you get jealous and you love someone so much your afraid to lose them and without your knowing, it just disappears. But Jeff tried his hardest and made the most sincerest apology I've ever received. Besides, he made it pretty hard for me to say no. After all, he only apologized in front of a bunch of strangers at a club." I said looking and feeling the engravings of Jason's tombstone.  
  
::ring ring::  
  
"I should really learn to turn this thing off when I'm here," I sighed as I pulled my cell from my purse. "Yea?"  
  
"Hey Marie, it's me Jenn," Jenn replied happily.  
  
"Oh Hey Jenn! What's Up?" I asked.  
  
"oh, nothing much. Yourself?" She replied.  
  
"Just visiting Jay." I said.  
  
"Oooh, I'm sorry. I'll call back later," Jenn offered.   
  
"No, it's okay, give me a second okay?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, no prob." Jenn answered.  
  
"Well, Jay, I guess my visits up. I'll come back next week. Toodles Jay." I said as I got up from the grass. "Okay, speak!"  
"Yes all mighty one," Jenn laughed. "Anyways, I was just calling to find out when you were coming back around my way."  
  
"Oh. Um, I think in a few weeks, why?" I asked.  
  
"Gee, you don't even know where your going. Scary. Well, I wanted to know so that way we could hook up and go out to lunch or something. I haven't seen or heard from ya in awhile," Jenn replied.  
  
"Oh yea. We can do that. No problem," I said as I climbed into my car and started the ignition and left the cemetery parking lot.  
  
"Okay good. So how's everything going on between you and Jeff?" Jenn question.  
  
"Pretty good. Of course not the best, but they're awesome," I said.  
  
"That's always good. Well, I better let you go. Don't want you to get in no car accident because you were talking to me on the old cell phone," Jenn joked.  
  
"Okay. Talk to you laters Jenn. See ya," I said as I hung up.  
  
I threw my phone on the passenger seat and turned on my stereo. As a gift last week for no reason, Jeff had made a CD for me that had all my favorite love songs on it. It even included "Truly Madly Deeply", "Lately", "I Swear", "On Bended Knee", "I'll Make Love To You", and other songs. At that time I was listening to "I'll Make Love To You" by Boys II Men. I quietly sang along with the song as I pulled into the drive thru driveway of Carl's Jr. I ordered a Bacon Western Cheeseburger with extra BBQ Sauce and a Raspberry Iced Tea. Soon as I got my order I headed back to my apartment. Carl's was only two minutes away from my place. I parked in my parking lot and headed up to my apartment. I unlocked my door and put my food down on the counter and headed back outside to get my luggage. As I was walking back to my car I seen my neighbor from across the hall, Tania. She offered to help me with my luggage, I thanked her and handed her the lighter things as I grabbed the rest. She put the things in my apartment and left. I left my things in the suitcase and went to the answering machine. I had a couple from old high school and college friends. After I finished listening to my messages, I put my stereo on and popped in the CD Jeff made me. I ate my food as I listened to the CD.   
  
Once I finished up my food I went to my bathroom and ran the water for a bath. I put my peach scented bath bubbles in and let the water run. As soon as the water was at a perfect level I stopped the water and climbed in. I laid against the gel pillow I had in my tub and closed my eyes and listened to the CD. Then I heard a noise that sounded like my door shutting, but I shrugged it off and figured it was the song. I laid back down and closed my eyes and began singing to the song "Sweet Lady" by Tyrese. Soon after I started singing I felt a pair of hands rubbing my neck. I jumped and screamed.  
  
"Calm down Marie, it's just me" Jeff laughed.  
  
"My god Jeff. You scared the crap out of me," I said putting my hand over my heart.  
  
"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you like that," Jeff continued to laughed.  
  
"It's not funny Jeffery Nero Hardy." I said pretending like it hurt my feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry, allow me to make it better," Jeff said as he got up and kissed me.  
  
I wrapped my arms around Jeff's neck and deepen the kiss. Jeff let his tongue go deeper into my mouth and let the kiss grow more intimate. Once I knew I had Jeff I pulled him in the tub with me as pay back.   
  
"Hey! Not cool," Jeff replied seriously.  
  
"I find it quite amusing," I laughed.  
  
"Well, I don't cause my clothes are all wet now," Jeff complained.   
  
"Oh well. No sense in wearing them now, might as well take them off so I can go dry them when we get out," I giggled.  
  
"Fine, I'll go change in your room," Jeff said getting up.  
  
"Awe, your not going to give me a show?" I teased.  
  
"No, your not that lucky you know," Jeff joked.  
  
"Fine, you do that, I'll get out and go put on something so I can dry those clothes of yours," I sighed. "Towels are in the closet over there."  
  
As Jeff left the bathroom I got up and dried myself off and let the water drain out of the tub. I wrapped the towel around my body and went to my room. I didn't care if Jeff was dressed or not cause this was my room and I need to get dressed myself. I went to my dresser and pulled out some clean shorts and a loose t-shirt for me to wear. I put the clothes on and but lotion on my body. I left the room with Jeff's wet clothes and went to my dryer. I threw them in for 30 minutes and went to my TV room. Jeff was already settled on the couch with a blanket and flipping through channels.   
  
"Open up Mr." I said as I walked around the couch and stood in front of Jeff.   
  
"Fine," Jeff said.   
  
He was laying down in his boxers and opened the blanket wide enough for me to crawl in with him. Once I was settled he wrapped the blanket around both of us and wrapped his arm around my body and pulled me closer to him.   
  
"So, tell me, what are you doing here?" I asked.   
  
"Came to see you. I got the flight that was a half hour after yours. I was going to jump on the plane to Cameron, but then I figured why do that when I can spend more time with you here in Sacramento?" Jeff explained.   
  
"I like your idea. Should try it once. So, what are we watching?" I questioned as I continued to watch Jeff flip through the channels.   
  
"Nothing, it looks like. Nothing good on. Got any good movie's we can watch?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea. I just got The Crow on DVD. Care to watch it?" I replied.  
  
"Yeah. Put it on," Jeff said as he lifted his arm for me to get up and put the movie in.   
  
Jeff and I watched the movie together on the couch. I laid in his arms the entire movie. It felt so good to be between his arms. He kept me warm and I kept him warm. Sometime during the movie I fell asleep in Jeff's arms. Jeff had woken me up to get me to go to my bed but I told him I didn't want to because I was comfortable lying in his arms. So I turned around so we were facing face to face. Jeff kissed me on the forehead and I buried my head in his chest and closed my eyes.   
  
"I love you," Jeff whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Jeff." I whispered back.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I awoke the next morning while the sun was rising. The reddish orange rays slowly crept through the curtains of my window shining on mine and Jeff's face. When I woke I was still facing Jeff's face and he had a firm grip around me. I smiled to myself seeing the rays of the sun outlining Jeff's face. The sun made Jeff's face look angelic… That vision of Jeff had been engraved in mind forever. I gently kissed Jeff's cheek and slowly moved from his arms. He looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake him. I got up and went to the dryer and pulled Jeff's clothes out and folded them and put them on the counter for him. After that I got into the shower and got dressed. I wrote a note for Jeff telling him I went out to get some food and that I'd be back shortly. When I came back Jeff wasn't on the couch. I heard the water running in the bathroom so I figured he was taking a shower. So I put the milk and orange juice in the refrigerator and started making some breakfast. As I was pulling out plates for Jeff and myself, Jeff came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.  


"Hey Jeff, have a good night?" I asked.  
  
"Hey babe. I had an excellent night. Although I must say I was a little disappointed when I didn't wake up with you in my arms," Jeff sighed as he turned me around and rested his forehead against mine.  
  
"Awe, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" I said in a childlike voice.  
  
"If you give me a kiss. I might," Jeff replied.  
  
"Okay," I responded as I leaned into to kiss Jeff.  
  
As I went to pull away Jeff pulled me in closer. He deepen the kiss and let his hands move up and down my back. I let my hands go to the end of his shirt and lift it up over his head. Once the shirt dropped to the floor Jeff lifted me up and sat me down on the counter. We continued to kiss and let our hands explore each others backs. Jeff's lips were so soft and they tasted of peppermints. Just as I had laid down on the counter and Jeff was hovering over me the phone rang. We continued to kiss until we both couldn't handle the ringing anymore.  
  
"You better get it, might be important," Jeff huffed.  
  
"Ugh! Who ever it is has bad timing. That's all I have to say about that." I complained. I leaned over and grabbed the phone as Jeff was still over me and kissing my neck. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Marie, it's Mr. McMahon," he replied.  
  
I put my hand against Jeff's chest signaling him to stop for a moment. "Yes, Mr. McMahon, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Shit, it's Vince?" Jeff whispered. I shook my head yes.  
  
"Well, I had called Jeff's place earlier and he wasn't there. So is he there with you?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yea, he is. Why?" I asked with curiosity.  
  
"Would two be willing to go down to the radio station The End 107.9 to do an interview?" Vince replied.  
  
"I don't know. Let me check with Jeff," I paused. "Jeff, Vince would like us to go to the radio station and do interview with 107.9. Would you mind going?"  
  
"Yeah, I would. But we sorta have to," Jeff mumbled.  


"No, he doesn't mind. We can go Vince," I lied.  
  
"Okay great. You guys will also be signing autographs at the Arden Fair Mall while their there. You'll need to be there by 10 o'clock. It's 9 now, think you guys can make it on time?" Vince answered.  
  
"Yeah. It's not that far from my place. We'll just finish up our breakfast and be on our way," I replied.  
  
"Thanks. Bye," Vince said.  
  
"Your welcome. Bye Vince." I said as I hung up the phone.  
  
"Damn, why'd he have to call?" Jeff said angrily while he was still hovered over me.  
  
"Because he wants us to do an appearance. After all, who better then the new Women's Champion and the new European Champion? Besides, if you play nice while we're out there you might be a good present for you in the end," I said sweetly as I wrapped my arms around Jeff's neck.  
  
"Oh, and what might that be?" Jeff asked as he left a trail of soft tender kisses from my neck to my shoulders.  
  
I let out a soft moan of pleasure as Jeff started to move my bra strap off my shoulders with a gentle touch. "I don't know Jeff, you seem to be unwrapping your present right now."  
  
Jeff and I ended up making love right there on the counter before going out to Arden. It was the most erotic, passionate, indecent thing I've ever done.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Dear Diary,  
Hey! Whats up my home skillet? Not much here. On my way to do some promo stuff. Photo shoot, autograph signing, and all that mumbo jumbo. LMAO! What a phrase! Sniff, I'm without my other half this week. No Jeff. L I could cry. But, I've been told we spend too much time together. LoL. Guess I talk to much about him too. No way, me? Okay okay. Maybe I do. Poor Amy, she gets the grunt of it all. So I promised her that on Wednesday when we're in North Carolina I'd go shopping with her. No talk about Jeff. Just us being friends and not hanging out with Matt or Jeff for the day. Well, on my way to the session now. Bye!  
  
Marie  
  
As I got out of the limo and my khaki duster came out behind me the fans began to scream. I smiled and waved to them as I made my way into WWF New York. I would also be co-hosting TRL after this to help promote Tough Enough 2. The signing went great. I talked with so many fans and got their opinions on a lot of things that were going on between the different story lines. As I was talking to the security people a mom came in with her daughter. Since I was turned around they didn't see me.   
  
"Awe, honey! I'm so sorry. We probably just missed her." the mom pleaded with her daughter.   
  
"I really wanted to see Jade again though! She barely does any promotions over here!" the daughter began to cry.  
  
I listened to the mom continue to plead with her daughter. I smiled at the people I was talking to as I listened to the conversation that was taking place. As I turned around I seen the mom hugging her daughter so the little girls back was towards me. I smiled as I realized who it was.  
  
"Alexis! Marie! I'm still here ya know!" I smiled.  
  
"Jade!!! I wanted to see you again and give you something," Marie sniffled through her tears.  
  
"And what's that?" I asked.  
  
"A bracelet. I save most of my money and bought it for you. I thought it was only fair cause you gave me your lucky bracelet," Marie replied holding out a box.  
  
I opened the box to see a silver bracelet. One of the new Italian charm ones. The kind where you can personalize the band with different symbols. There was one charm on it, it was a red heart.  
  
"I got you the heart because it represents love and you have lots of love for your fans and I really look up to you," Marie smiled.  
  
"Awe! Thank you. I love it. I'll wear it for when I go onto TRL. Speaking of which, I have to go that now. But I really appreciate you coming to see me and this bracelet. I know how much these cost. Thanks a bunch Marie and Alexis," I thanked them.  
  
"Your welcome. We better not keep you busy." Alexis said as she picked Marie up.  
  
I hugged both of them good bye and went on to do the rest of my days work I had in front of me. TRL went great, Carson is just as funny as in person as he seems on TV. Well, sometimes. After TRL I went to the photo shoot for the cover of Raw Magazine. Well they were preparing me they asked me questions for the interview. They asked along the lines of my relationship with Jeff and my current reign as WWF Womens Champion and my current story line working with The Rock.  
  
~!*Wednesday*!~  
  
"Yeah Jeff. We'll be there tomorrow, don't worry. Well, I better go, we're leaving here pretty soon. If AMY ever gets done!!" I said into the phone but loud enough for Amy to hear me.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming!" She yelled back.  
  
"Alright, see ya tomorrow Jeff." I replied as I hung up the phone. "Come on Amy. I sort of want to get to the mall before it closes and it gets busy!"  
  
"I'm here okay. So stop complaining!" Amy retorted.  
  
We went to the mall and did a lot of shopping. I think we maxed out our credit cards at virtually every store. We went to Hot Topics, Bebe, Wet Seal, Banana Republic, Old Navy, American Eagle, and Abercrombie and Fitch. After we did abut four hours or god, I don't know how many now. After we went shopping we hit the movies. We went to go see Orange County. We had a big ol' bag of popcorn, some coke freezes and candy. After the movie we headed out to Safeway to grab ourselves some junk food (candy, ice cream, soda, chips) and went back to her house to watch The Wedding Singer. Since it was both of ours favorite movie. The next morning we woke up early to drive to Cameron and to be there on time for the BBQ that Matt was having.   
  
"HEY MATT! WE'RE HERE!" Amy yelled as she burst through the door.  
  
"Damn! There goes all the fun," Adam said sarcastically.  
  
"You know what Mr. Copeland?" Amy asked.  
  
"What?!" Adam said trying to be like Stone Cold.  
  
"UGH! Why bother?" Amy yelled.  
  
"I do not know. Adam, where's Jeff?" I asked.  
  
"Backyard. If you can find him," Adam replied.  
  
"Thanks!" I said as I ran to the backdoor.  
  
I walked through the backyard aimlessly. I didn't have a clue as to where I was going. After about 10 minutes of just walking around I gave up. I laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky. It was a pretty day. Sunny out, but it wasn't to hot, it had a nice wind chill to it too. After about 5 minutes of just laying there I finally heard to voices that sounded like Jeff and Shannon's.  
  
"So man, you gonna do it?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I don't know. We just got back together a month ago." Jeff hesitated.  
  
"Jeff, whatever your decision is. I'm with you 110%." Shan said  
  
After hearing that I sat straight up and said, "What decision?"  
  
The both looked at each other shocked and Jeff replied, "oh, um, um,"  
  
"I'll see ya both back at Matt's." Shannon replied getting himself out of the situation.  
  
"Well what Mr. Hardy. You better tell me or else I'll go back to Amy's with her instead of with you to your house," I demanded.  
  
"Well, I was going to wait until we were alone and in a more comfortable surroundings but since I want you to come back with me. So, here it goes. Since your usually here on our days off, will you um, move in with me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Come again?!" I answered.   
  
"Will you move in with me?" Jeff repeated.  
  
"Let me think for a second. YES!"   
  
I jumped up and kissed Jeff. We stood there kissing for at least a minute. Jeff gave me a piggy back ride back to the house. We walked (or he walked) slowly so we wouldn't be there so early, we enjoyed every minute we spent together.  
  
"God damn! I thought they'd never come back!" Shannon joked as he seen us coming back from the woods.  
  
"Shut up Shannon!" I yelled. "Jeff can I tell?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." he responded.  
  
"Woohoo! Everyone listen up! I gots an announcement to make!" I screamed.  
  
"Man, why does she gotta go and ruin everything?" Adam joked. "Hey, are you preggers?"  
  
"No, not unless you know something I don't." I joked back to Adam. "Anyways. I will no longer be living in Sacramento. Within some period of time I will be moving in with Jeff."  
  
"Oh that's it. I thought she had something important to say!" Matt grunted.  
  
"Oh bite me!" I argued.  
  
"No thanks. That's Jeff's job," Matt laughed.  
  
"Hey!!" I yelled.  
  
I ran up to Matt and tackled him into the grass. We rolled around a few times before he gained control and began to tickle me. I tried my hardest to fight him off but I couldn't because I was laughing so hard. Finally Jeff picked me off the floor and helped me dust myself off. I turned around a stuck my tongue out at Matt. No sooner was Jeff tickling me before I could put my tongue back in my mouth. After a few minutes Jeff stopped and tried to regain my breath. While Jeff was tickling me Adam had found the nerve to take pictures of us together. As I was catching my breath I caught Jeff's gaze. No sooner did Jeff kiss me. A short, meaningful kiss.  
  
"Hey you guys! Stop making out and come eat!" Amy yelled.  
  
We stood up and dusted ourselves off and made our way to the table. We all had a good conversation and enjoyed each others company. After the BBQ I went back to Jeff's place with Jeff. We sat down on the couch, exhausted from doing nothing and watched some TV.  
  
"Marie, close your eyes really fast. I wanna give you something," Jeff said.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Just close your eyes." he responded.  
  
I closed my eyes and put my hand out. He put a velvet box in my hand. Once I felt the object I opened my eyes and opened the box. In the box was a simple silver band with a square cut emerald on it. Emerald is my birthstone.  
  
"What's this for Jeff?" I asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"Well, it's a promise ring. I'm promising you that one day we will be married. Not tomorrow, not next month. But sometime once we get used to each other again. I have enough faith in our relationship that we can last long enough. Marie, I've loved you, I've always loved you." Jeff said.  
  
"I love you too Jeff. This is such a beautiful ring!" I exclaimed as I put it on my right ring finger.  
"One more thing?" he asked.  
  
"Anything?" I replied.  
  
"Dance with me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'd love too," I responded.  
  
Jeff ran to the room and put Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply. I smiled at him as I recognized the song. He pulled me in close to him and we began dancing. After the dance we stood in the middle of the room hugging each other as tears of happiness slid down my face as I knew I had finally found the one I was Truly Madly and Deeply in love with.  
  
The End


	17. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello,

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please send me your reviews on it! I'd appreciate it. This is not the end of the story of Marie and Jeff. Please read the sequel *that I am still working on…* Moments. Which is also posted on the site. Enjoy!

Dani


End file.
